It Just Slipped
by Mr. BG
Summary: It an attempt to cheer Gwen up Ben accidentally tells her she's cute. How will she react to this? Find out how a simple word changes everything for these two kids and opens up their true feelings for each other.BxG
1. Akward

**Note:** This is my first attempt in making a fanfict and I have no idea how to make new chapters so I'll try not to make it too confusing

Nothing is impossible when two people are in love. Where did i pick that up? that is so cheezy...mmmmm... cheese...(drool)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10… or anything for that matter…

It started out like any other lazy afternoon. Ten year old Ben and Gwen Tennyson were sitting in the RV. Gwen was typing in her laptop while Ben was across from her sitting there bored to death. "Ughh! This stinks! A whole week without going hero! I wish I can kick some bad guy butt!" complained Ben.

"Quit whining dweeb, you're giving me a headache" retorts Gwen.

Ben was upset. He didn't know why. Gwen's remark hurt a little bit. He never minded before but why does he suddenly now." Oh yeah?! Well you're a doofus and just looking at your face makes me wanna gag!" and Ben points to his mouth as if he was going to puke.

"Ben that's enough," says Grandpa Max. "I will be going out for while and I hope you two will behave. Here's an idea… why don't you two visit the park. I'll meet up with you kids in a couple of hours. I'm just gonna get a few supplies." Max hopes that this will bring them both closer to each other. Ben and Gwen glared at each other in disgust. Both looked as if they wanted to refuse but deep down they were both really excited. Ben and Gwen stepped out of the RV and went to a nearby park. There were a lot of people there. Some are taking their kids for a picnic. A lot of kids were flying kites. Ben saw a couple walking while holding hands. He began to daydream about him and Gwen doing just that. He didn't realize he was now staring at Gwen who gave him a rather confuse look. Finally he snapped out of it.

"Oh this is just great! I can't believe I'm forced to spend an entire afternoon with geek face." Says Ben as both cousins stroll through the park grass.

"Don't think I have it much better. I'd rather kiss Vilgax!"

Ben was stunned. Just the thought of her cousin choosing to make out with an alien than being with him made him a bit sad. Gwen notices his rather sad expression.

"I was just joking!" Gwen giggled elbowing Ben

"What? Did you think what you said got into me? What does it matter to me?" Ben protested turning his face the other way a bit upset. Gwen saw this and had an evil grin.

"Then you won't mind if I tell you I think you're cute?" Gwen smirks.

"Huh?!" Ben turns toward her in shock. His cheeks began to blush. "Did you just say I was cu-cute?" stuttered Ben. _Is this for real? Did Gwen just say that or am I just dreaming? Does she really mean it?  
_

"Psyche!" yells Gwen. "I can't believe you fell for that. I thought what I said didn't matter to you."

"They don't! I was just surprised is all…" Ben protested. Then a thought occurred in his head. HE wanted revenge. "Funny though… cause I always thought you were pretty." Ben says with a smile.

"Wha-what?" Gwen's face turns red. Ben grabs her arms as Gwen watched wide-eyed unable to move and then…

"Psyche!" shouts Ben. "Boy, I can't believe YOU fell for that one doofus."

"Dweeb!" Gwen hisses feeling a little dissapointed. _I thought he was really serious._ Gwen thought to herself.

A few minutes later both became tired of walking so they decided to take a break and sat down a park bench. Ben looks at Gwen but she just turns her head in the other direction still angry with him. Both were silent for while. Ben wanted to break this monotony.

"Aww c'mon Gwen. Don't get all mad. I didn't mean it like that." Ben says putting his hand on her shoulder. Gwen just shrugs at him. "Look I'm sorry alright. Jeez, don't take it so seriously." Gwen was still silent. " At least say something." Still nothing was said as she crossed her arm. Just then three girls in stylish clothes and accessories walk into to their direction and notice this boy with his hand on a girl. One of the girls walks up to Ben

"Why waste you time with someone like her." says one of the girls in an annoying voice. "She looks like she belongs in the garbage." "Ya. why don't you hang with us? We're much prettier than her." says the girl behind her as the three of them began to laugh. Ben looks at Gwen as tears trickled down her eyes having been humiliated. Ben couldn't stand seeing her like this stood up and walks in front of the girls.

"Listen here you fashion rejects! No one talks to her like that, especially not you three. You all look like you need a make-over really bad!" Ben says with a slight chuckle. The three girls just raised their heads and walk away. Ben then walks over to Gwen and reaches out his head. Gwen gladly complies and hands her hand to his as Ben helps her to stand up.

"Ben…" Gwen says in low voice. "Thanks for defending me back there."

"Don't worry about it Gwen. I won't let anyone hurt your feelings." He reassures her. "Only I can insult you like that." He grinned. "'Sides, they were just jealous cause none of 'em were half as cute as you." Ben realizing what he just said quickly covered his mouth and began to blush. _What did I just say? It just slipped from my mouth. Did I really mean that? I mean Gwen is really cute… no! What am I thinking? She's my cousin! And even if she's not she wouldn't feel the same way about me. Would she?  
_

"Ben?..." Gwen says calling his attention her face also beginning to blush. "You really mean it?"

"Of cou-course no- I mean… well I think you are...uh...I mean you're..." Ben began panicking his face turning very red his voice trembling. "…uh… I think Grandpa's from the RV calling me… I'm gonna go on ahead." Ben says nervously as he dashes to the RV.

"What's up with Ben?" says Max suddenly appearing behind Gwen. "Why was he in such a hurry? Anyways I forgot my wallet and I just came back for it. I'll meet up with you kids later." Gwen nods her head and stares back into the RV. Her cheeks began to heat up as she smiles. She makes her way back just as Ben had entered the door.

Ben runs to the table with mixed emotions. He sits down trying to recollect his thoughts. _Aaarrrgghhh! Stupid! Why did I just say that about her! Did I really think she'd return my feelings for her. And when did I start liking her! Was it because of all the times we've been together! No! This couldn't happen... We're just cousins... nothing more... at least... in her eyes. _Ben could'nt think clearly he was too confused.

**Author's note:** It's not very long. But I just wanted to know what you guys think. Appreciate some reviews. Chapter 2 will be coming soon just as I figure how to make it. I'm new to this thing. Bye!!


	2. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing guys and thanks for all the positive reviews. Please pay no attention to silverpaw's review. I do not know this person and have no idea what he's talking about. What the heck is SVR anyway? Never mind. On with the story!

Ben notices Gwen enter the RV. Unsure of what to do, he picks up his Sumo Slammer video game and pretends to be playing. Gwen walks up to Ben and sits down next to him. Ben figures trying to ignore her would be difficult so he looks at her and opens his mouth…

"Listen Gwen…about earlier today… don't think I was serious about what I said. I was just trying to cheer you up." But in his mind Ben knew he was just denying his true feelings.

"So you didn't really mean it." Gwen says a little depressed.

"Well maybe…a little…I mean not that I like you or anything…I mean we're cousins after all… that would just be gross."

"But what if we weren't cousins… would you like me then?" She asks in a low voice

"I don't know. Maybe…" Ben replies. "Listen Gwen…today was just a misunderstanding…let's just leave it at that."

"Oh… okay then… I think I'll take a shower." Gwen stands up and then she was gone.

_Why couldn't you just tell her? Were you afraid of what she might think? No! You can't deny the facts. This thing won't just go away on itself. You have to tell her. No matter what might happen. _Ben thinks to himself.

In the shower Gwen was in a state of thought herself. _I thought he really liked me. What was I thinking? We're just family and nothing more. But my feelings are just too great I can't simply deny this. I have to tell him how I feel about him._

When Gwen exits the shower she is met by Ben. They stood there for a while before finally snapping out of their seeming trance.

"Listen, I have to tell you something." They both said at the same time.

"Okay, you first Gwen."

"No…why don't you go first."

"Well, I think now wouldn't be the time to say this. Why don't we meet by the park bench again… say at around 7:00? Now what were you gonna tell me?"

Gwen wanted to say it but her lips wouldn't move. Finally she opens her mouth "I think mine can wait too. At least until 7:00."

Max enters the RV to only to see his grandkids face to face with each other both rather looking tense. "What is this about? Is this some kind new of game?"

"It's nothing." Both said in unison.

"Well I'll go and prepare dinner. I think both of you are gonna love Peruvian Slug Stew. It's my specialty."

"Listen Grandpa, I think me and Gwen are gonna take one last stroll in the park later. Okay?"

"Sure! I'm glad you two are finally getting along."

After eating their disgusting dinner (without killing themselves) Ben got up and went to park at around 6:45pm. He wanted to be able to use this extra time just to prepare his mind when he admits his feelings to Gwen.

At exactly 7:00pm Gwen meets up with Ben.

"Gwen I think you might wanna seat down first before I tell you this." Ben says as Gwen takes at seat on the bench. Ben also sits down. "Gwen…" Ben began, holding her arms "I don't know how to quite put this…since our time being together this whole summer…I kind of develop feelings for you…I thought it was just some sort of phase like a crush or somethin' but then I realize it's more than that…" Ben begins to sweat a little but he was able to muster up enough courage as he holds Gwen's hand higher and inches closer to her "Gwen…I think I might be in love in you…"

Gwen just sat there staring…not uttering a word. Her face started to blush so she turned her head around not wanting Ben to see her face. Ben felt uncomfortable of the silence and presumed what her answer might be.

"I guess judging from your reaction you might think I'm crazy. I'm sorry for all of this Gwen. Go on…shout at me…hit me…slap me…just don't freak out and tell Grandpa, 'kay? I know things might get a little awkward between us from now on so I've decided that it would be best if I just spend the rest of my summer at home. I'm gonna tell Grandpa to drive me back to my house tomorrow."

Ben proceeds to stand up and leave but he felt something tugging his arm as if preventing him from walking away. He turned around to see that it was Gwen. She was holding his hand tight. Ben didn't understand. She pulls Ben closer to her and her arms hugged tightly around him.

"Ben, I don't think you're crazy at all …This is what I wanted to talk to you about too. All summer all we did was fight…play pranks at each other…call each other names…because back then I only thought of you as a dweeb. But spending all this time with you made me realize that you're not like that at all. In fact I think that you're kinda sweet. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you…a lot." Gwen was blushing hard "More than just cousins."

"Gwen…" Under the dim moonlight Ben could see Gwen's face, her eyes sparkling and her face glowing radiantly. It's as if Ben is looking at some sort of goddess unable to comprehend its beauty.

His body began to move instinctively drawing ever closer to Gwen. Hers also seemed to move as if there was some sort of force drawing them to each other. Ben places his hands on her waist and Gwen her hands on his neck. They stared at each other in what seems to be an eternity as if both never wanted this moment to end. Their body froze both refused to let go. The only movement that was allowed was their head. Ben's lips drew closer to Gwen's and hers to his. Gently their body hugged tight and their lips touched savoring the warm feeling of their first intended kiss.

There they stood under the moonlit night. They knew that their adventure has just begun.

**Author's note:** Finally I got this over with. Please review! Don't think this is the end. I might be compelled to continue this story. As long as there are many reviewers! But for now Sayonara!


	3. Flirting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10…but I want to…

**Author's note:** Oh yeah! Chapter 3 in the bag! First I didn't think I wanted to make this chapter because I wanted to leave the rest to the readers' imagination. That's how evil I am! But then I had a dream and in that dream I had another dream that an angel (who looked like Gwen (drool…)) told me that I must up the anti. I couldn't just leave it to the kiss and stop. I want to show Ben and Gwen's relationship start to bloom. You might be wondering "where does this guy find time to make this story" and the answer is simple…I have no life… I also changed the rating from K+ to T because there will be some…ahem…sexual tensions but no penetration (perverts), just a little caressing and touching. But the caressing part will happen on further chapters after they grow up. (Only did this because of insistent public demands. Hey, I'm giving my fans what they want.)

**CHAPTER 3:**

It's been a year since that fateful summer. Ben could still recall the kiss that changed everything for him. Gwen, who once was his cousin, was now his (secret) lover. School was torture for Ben. Not because he was bullied, he made a couple of friends, not because he has low grades, his grades have improved significantly, but because he had to wait another summer to see Gwen again. He practically danced with joy when the last day of school ended. He couldn't wait to spend his summer again with Grandpa but most importantly with Gwen.

He dashed through his front door forgetting to greet his mom and hurriedly packed his things. The Omnitrix seemed nothing now that he found love. He's desire to go hero was now gone replaced by his desire to be together with the girl of his dreams.

"My, aren't we a little excited." He turned around to see his mom by the other with a raised eyebrow "Any particular reason?"

"I'm just a little anxious to spend my summer with Grandpa and Gwen again."

"You've grown quite closer to Gwen haven't you?"

"I guess you could say that. We've been together a whole summer after all…ahh…I…mean…enjoying it as cousins…"

"Any more closer and she'll end up being your girlfriend." His mom joked

"Hehe…um…yeah." said Ben scratching his head.

A knocked from the door was heard and Ben dashed from his room and hurriedly opened it knowing who it was.

"Gwen!" Ben shouted as he saw his 'cousin' and gave her a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you too Ben but…um…could you let go before your mom sees us." Gwen says blushing.

"Oh, right right." Ben replies laughing.

"It's good to see you again Gwen." greets Ben's mom.

"Aunt Sandra!" Gwen says giving Ben's mom a hug.

"My, you've certainly grown. You've become prettier every time I see you. The boys must be head over heels for you."

"You can say that again." Ben says with a smile

"Ben…" Gwen whispers. "You're embarrassing me." She giggles.

After a light chat with the family Ben and Gwen set out yet again for a whole new summer adventure. They enter the RV awaited by their grandpa.

"Hi Ben! It's great seeing you again." Greets Max

"Hey Grandpa! So what do you have planned for us three?"

"I was thinking we should go camping in the woods. After that we can hit that new amusement park that just opened."

"This is gonna be sweet!" Ben says raising his fist to the air.

And with that they were off. Back again in the dirt road with surprises just waiting in store for them

Gwen was doing her usual thing which was typing in her laptop and Ben takes a seat beside her and holds her hand.

"You know…" Ben whispers "That kiss we had last summer is still running inside my head. Although I've forgotten what it felt like…I think I need a little 'help' remembering." Ben says with a wink.

"Well you'll just have to be patient lover boy. Grandpa might see." Gwen said giggling.

"I can fix that." Ben says as he lifts Gwen off her feet and leads her to their bunk bed setting her down and closing the curtains.

"There! No Grandpa!" Ben says with a smile

"You really don't give up easily do you?" Gwen giggles.

"Well what can I say? I'm the romantic kind of guy." He replies moving his eyebrows.

And then they locked lips again feeling each others warm as they wrap themselves in a tight embrace stopping only when the need to breathe becomes necessary. After breaking up the kiss Ben looks at Gwen lovingly.

"That was ever better than I imagined! But I gotta ask you a question Gwen. Don't you feel weird about this? We are cousins after all."

"Ben, just because were cousins doesn't mean what we're doing is wrong. Those stories about cousins giving birth to defective babies are just told by parents to scare their children and make them believe that being with your cousin is taboo. 21 states of America accept cousin marriage and it is legal in all the states of Canada, Europe and Mexico. Nothing was said in religion that marrying your cousin is wrong. In fact it even encourage that cousins marry."

(((Yes nothing in the Bible said that marrying your cousin is wrong. Western Influence was the reason for people thinking that cousin marriage is taboo. I just want people to know that just too dispel those cousin myths. I hope you show this to other people so they can understand too that there's nothing wrong with marrying you 1st cousin.)))

"Wow, you really researched just for us didn't you?" Ben says amused

(((Actually I did.)))

(((To all my reviewers please do not debate about this in your review. It might cause unnecessary trouble. Also it might create controversies that may result it my immediate…suspension… (Gulp))))

"Of course! I just wanted to make sure we're not doing something wrong."

"Not yet at least!" says Ben with a grin. Gwen merely chuckled at the reply.

Suddenly the RV stopped in a screeching halt throwing Ben and Gwen onto the floor, Gwen on top of Ben.

"Kids, we're here!" Shouts Max from the other end of the RV."

"Gee Gwen, didn't know you were in such a hurry to do this." Ben says after noticing Gwen on top of him.

"You are such a pervert." Gwen laughed

"Hey, I'm a guy! What can I say?"

"But your still only 11 years old you know." Gwen says raising her eyebrow.

"That's not true! I'm eleven and a half." Ben points out.

They both finally stood up and went outside the RV. Max was already setting up camp. There was a nice fire going and he was trying to hold a tent up.

"I'm sorry kids. I was in such a hurry I only brought two tents. Guess you two have to share. I hope both of you can stand each other just for one night."

"I think I can cope with doofus." says Gwen.

"I thought we were through with the name calling." whispers Ben.

"Just because we're now a couple doesn't mean you're not a doofus anymore. But you're my doofus! 'Sides it's half the fun to call each other names and it can help avoid suspicion from Grandpa."

"Wow! You really are smart! No wonder I fell for you." Ben says teasingly.

"True…although I'm still not sure exactly how I fell for you." mocks Gwen.

"Well I don't really wanna brag about it but I am handsome, brave and charming. Also I'm very romantic" Ben says proudly.

"Not to mention having a large ego." Smirks Gwen.

"Hey, if it got you to fall for me then I don't say what the problem is."

They sat together on a log secretly holding hands hiding it from Grandpa Max's view. They spent the night singing songs, roasting s'mores , and telling scary stories. Then it was time to hit the hay.

"Well it's getting late now so why don't you two mosey on up to your tent." suggests Max. "Night kids."

"Night Grandpa." They both said in unison.

"Wait, there's only one sleeping bag." Gwen notices.

"Grandpa musta forgot to bring another one. Boy, is he getting forgetfull."

"No problem… we could share." Gwen says nervously. "Take off your pants." She told Ben.

"What?!" Ben replies blushing. "Why?"

"Well for one thing, it's pretty baggy so it might get a bit uncomfortable seeing as though the bag is pretty small."

Ben agrees so he takes of his pants revealing his boxers. Gwen laughs after seeing it.

"Seriously…heart print boxers?" Gwen teases. She was already inside the sleeping bag.

"Hey, my mom bought it." Ben says a little embarrassed.

Ben turns around and places his pants on the floor. "Well I don't think it's that funny." Ben turns around to see his cousin stripping of her shirt inside her slipping bag. "Aaaahhhhhhh…wha-what are you do-doing?!" Ben says blushing hard covering his eyes.

"What? It's a little hot in here. I don't see what the problem is." Gwen says innocently.

"The problem is that you're a slightly naked girl and I'm I guy!" Ben was turning very red.

'Ben don't be such a pervert! I told you it's a little hot in here. I don't wanna sweat a lot in our sleeping bag. Now quit being such a baby and get in already."

Ben dumbly follows and gets his feet inside the bag. Everything was going fine until he accidentally touches Gwen's chest and realizes that…

"Aaaahhhhh! You're not even wearing a bra!" Ben says quickly shutting his eyes, his head ready to explode.

"Hello? I'm like eleven. Why are you making such a big deal about this? My chest hasn't even developed yet. You didn't mind touching it when we used to wrestle."

"That was before you became my girlfriend!"

"So you're saying that it's suddenly different now that I'm your girlfriend. Suddenly it became wrong now that we're a couple. We're still kids you know. There's nothing wrong about this. Now would you mind taking your shirt off so you won't sweat buckets?" Ben did just that

"Wait! Hold on… so you're saying that you don't even wear a bra?"

"You haven't noticed? Even after spending a whole summer together."

"It's not like I spent the summer staring at your chest…just your face."

"You really know how to push my buttons do you." Gwen says cuddling into Ben.

_There's nothing wrong about this! There's nothing wrong about this! There's nothing wrong about this! _Ben kept repeating in his mind blushing deeply. _It's normal! Yeah…normal! That's right! She's only eleven after all! Not like she's gone through puberty and develops larger… oh man…now I'm really getting turned on... God… this is getting awkward…maybe I am a pervert! Wait! No! She's the one who took off her shirt. Is she perhaps trying to make a move?_

"Ben? Are okay? You're acting really strange…well stranger than normal."

"It's nothing."

"Your body is stiffening up. Any chance you're getting turned on by this." Gwen teases.

"Course not… It's just I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable being in a sleeping bag… with a naked girl…pressing her body against mine…being a guy after all."

"So in short, what you're saying is that you're getting turned on."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Ben replied trying to ease his tension to which only Gwen giggled.

"You really are a pervert." Gwen says kissing Ben on the cheek before falling asleep.

_I guess Gwen is not the type who prefers taking it slow. I have a feeling this is going to be an weird summer. _Ben says in his head before falling asleep.

**Author's note:** I hope the girls who read this don't get too offended...Sorry about that. I did try to minimize the sexual tensions as much as possible without offending my female readers who loved my previous chapters. Guys i hope you're satisfied. Tell me what you think about this chapter so I can adjust the sexual scenes of my future chapters because it's gonna be raised up a notch. I might again be compelled to change the rating from T to M (Ben is not the only one that's a pervert. What?! I'm a guy after all!) That means that future chapters will be more sexual than this. I would also point out the cousin thing i mentioned in this chapter is 100 accurate and I didn't make these stuff up. I researched about it in hopes of making you all understand more about cousin couples so that you would realize than Ben and Gwen can be together even on the show. Chapter 4 will take longer sadly because i have to think of a plot. I hope my readers can be patient. Until then, catcha later!!


	4. Suspicion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** A lot of you have nice ideas for the next plot but sadly I won't be using any of them. Just typing Kevin's name is enough to make me sick so I'm only typing it once. I can't believe a lot of you really want hardcore sex scenes. Man you guys are perverts. This is a fan fic about Ben and Gwen only. No trying to break them up and only a few alien action fight scenes. But a plot one of you guys mentioned earlier sparked an idea in me and I think I'm gonna use it in the next few chapters. I was just kidding about having no life; in fact I'm busy a lot.I spend a lot of time playing b-ball, watching the playoffs and watching movies that have recently come out (Indiana Jones rocked!). And no wetdog, I am not doing the erection thing. I'm not really captivated by the idea but thanks for giving me a plot anyway.

Ben woke up bright and early…for once…only because the sunlight hit his eyes. He stretches out his arms and lowers them only to once again accidentally feel something rather smooth and soft. It was Gwen's chest (really Ben? An accident? It happened twice now already.) and he realizing this suddenly freaked out. He forgot that they were sleeping (just sleeping) together in a sleeping bag.

Gwen was startled after having felt it and woke up as he saw Ben with his hand on her chest (he was too shock he hasn't even notice his hand still touching it.) "Seriously Ben, it's a little early for that isn't it" she says yawning

"It was an accident I swear! I was just stretching and I accidentally…"

Gwen cuts him off. "So you're still "accidentally" touching it until now." She mockingly points out Ben's hand still on her chest.

He quickly retracted his arm. "Give me a break. This wouldn't have happened if you just wore a shirt." Ben says blushing.

"So you're saying this is my fault. Your hand on my chest is my entire fault." Gwen says mockingly.

"I'm sorry. It is my fault. I didn't mean…not like I don't…oh man…you see it was just…I gotta start practicing my excuses…" Ben says a little embarrassed.

"I wouldn't blame you for not having a good excuse. I don't expect your brain to work that fast." She said giggling grabbing her shirt and putting it own.

"Haha. You're a riot Gwen. A real comedian." He said sarcastically.

"Don't try changing the subject Ben. I'm not going to forgive you easily for doing that." She said teasingly as if acting upset.

"Well… will this help?" Ben says kissing her lips. They pulled away after a minute or so (man how could they even hold their breath for a minute. Oh, they're good. They're very good.)

"You're the one who enjoyed that you know. If you do a favor for me then we can call it even." Gwen says with a smirk.

"You're not gonna make me put on a dress are you?" Ben shudders.

"Nope, it's something much worse. You'll find out later on." She grins and gives Ben a peck on the cheek.

"Something tells me this is gonna end real badly." He gulped.

"Both you awake kids?" Max calls out from outside the tent.

"It's Grandpa!" Gwen whispers. "Hurry! Put your pants back on!"

"On it!" Ben says putting up his pants and trying to pull his zipper up but it won't move. "Aaaaaggghhh! Stupid zipper! It's stuck!"

"Here, let me." Gwen says trying to pull his zipper up.

"What on earth are you both taking so long?" Max says peeking inside the tent and saw Gwen crouched on the ground with her hands on Ben's pants, his zipper wide open. "What the blazes is going on in here?!" He demanded.

"Ben's zipper got stuck and I'm trying to help him pull it up." She answers nervously.

"I hope your telling the truth." He says a little suspicious.

"It's true Grandpa. If you don't believe her check it out for yourself." Ben says defending Gwen.

Max looks at Ben's zipper and realizes they were telling the truth. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for not trusting you kids. I thought you were doing something else."

"Like what?" They both asked curiously because they didn't know about blowjobs yet. (Who can blame them? They're 11 after all.)

"Never mind…" Max says "Let's just… hey wait just a gosh darn minute. Why was your zipper open on the first place Ben?" He asked suspiciously.

Ben became very nervous. "I had to take a…leak and it just got stuck so Gwen offered to help me zipped it."

"Believe me Grandpa; it was gross enough touching his pants." Gwen says trying to put up a believable act.

"Well then, now that that's over I bet you two are excited to go to that amusement park eh?"

"You bet we are." Ben says with glee.

"Then why don't you two clean up first and eat breakfast. I'm gonna start putting all this stuff back in the RV."

Ben and Gwen make they're way to the RV and made sure that Grandpa was far enough not to hear them "That was real close." Ben says with deep breath.

"Yeah, I don't know what would have happened if he found it." Gwen says breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well we gotta be more careful from now on. I told you stripping our clothes off were a bad idea."

"You didn't say anything!" Gwen says a bit mad.

"Well I could have. Anyway this wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell me to take off my pants."

"You're pinning all of this on me again! I can't believe you…you jerk! Why can't you just share the blame for once! You're my boyfriend after all!" Gwen was angry.

"Well you were the one who came up with the idea." Ben says in a low voice.

"You know you could at least show just a little bit of compassion! You had a choice you know! You're always blaming me! You know… you're just… impossible Benjamin Tennyson!!" Gwen says crying as she runs to the RV.

"Gwen… wait!!" Ben says running after her feeling very guilty. He shouldn't have blamed Gwen. She was right about him having a choice after all. He should have been more compassionate about Gwen's feelings.

Max hears the screaming but couldn't tell what they were saying. He only saw Gwen running to the RV and shutting the door before Ben could enter. "I think those two weren't telling the whole truth. Something's up and I'm gonna find out what it is."

**Author's note:** A bit short isn't it? I wanted to stop here because it seems perfect to end this chapter like this just to keep you gus in anticipation. Oh no! Uncle Max is getting suspicious about Ben and Gwen's 'activities'. But more importantly Ben and Gwen just had their first fight. (Ben you really don't understand girls do you. That's okay I can take Gwen off your back. Really I insist!). Can Ben find a way into Gwen's heart again? Aaaahhhh… young love… The delicious tragedy and drama that follows and the heartbreaker at the end, but will Gwen actually break up with Ben and yes break his heart in the process or can Ben woe his way back into her arms? Find out on the next chapter.


	5. Busted

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** I'm already in my fifth chapter and I only have 19 reviews (discarding my own).Review my fic after reading please because your reviews is what keeps me motivated to make more. So taht it will be fair I won't make chapter 6 of my fic if the review count doesn't reach 35. A shout out to PhantomHokage, Baku babe, but not Wetdog (sorry man, you're beginning to creep me out. Just kidding!) for always reviewing my fic.

Gwen runs into her bunk bed, closes the curtains and buries her head under her pillow as tears continue to fall from her eyes. _Stupid Ben, he always blames me every time he makes a mistake. Can't he take the blame just for once instead of always pointing his fingers on me? I know it wasn't that serious but still what if he develops a habit of always blaming me every time there's a problem?_ She thought.

"Gwen, you there?" Ben calls out.

"Go away!" She yells from behind the curtain.

"I know I messed up okay? I should take responsibility for my own actions instead of blaming others. I'm sorry Gwen, really really sorry. Please forgive me." Ben says softly.

"Talk is cheap Ben. If you are really sorry you gotta show me that you actually mean it." Gwen responds angrily.

"I will. I just don't know how yet. But I will. So please just come out of there and let me see your face." He says peering through the curtain.

Gwen tosses a pillow into his face and knocks him off balance.

"Hey? What was that for?" Ben asks rubbing his forehead.

"I didn't say I forgive you. I'm still angry with you, you know." Gwen replies.

"Will me jumping off a cliff satisfy you?" He asks.

"Maybe. But it's still not enough. It's not like you'll actually do it. I'd like to see you try anyway." She says angrily but she didn't really mean it.

"Okay then." Was Ben's only reply before walking away.

"What's he up to?" Gwen became curious so she quietly followed him making sure Ben doesn't notice as he exits the RV. But Ben knows Gwen well and assumes that she's watching him.

He walks until he reaches the end of the cliff (Ben noticed earlier before they camped that they were on top of a cliff so that is why he suggested jumping off a cliff to Gwen. Man he's clever.) and looks down at the ground which was 200 feet below with some jagged rocks on the bottom. He closes his eyes and dives head first to Gwen's surprise and shock.

"Ben!!" she calls out trying to reach him but she was too far away. Ben was already gone. Gwen just stood there shocked and scared. She couldn't believe what just happened. "You stupid idiot! You didn't have to prove anything!" She says falling to the ground and bursting into tears.

"What's wrong Gwen?" A strange but familiar voice calls out to her.

She lifts her head up and sees Stinkfly slowly rise from the edge on the cliff.

"Why did you do that?! Just so you could play with my head?! I was scared half to death! Why did you have to make me worry like that! You are just unbelievable!!" She snarled. Ben never saw her this angry before.

He turned back to himself. "Gwen, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to prove how much I love you so I did want you told me and jumped off the cliff." He said while hugging her trying to calm her down.

"You have an alien that can fly. What you did doesn't prove anything. The only thing you did successfully was to make me worry!" She said scolding him

"Oh but I did risk my life Gwen to prove that do I love you and I'm willing to put myself in harm just so I can protect you. What if the watch turned me into a different alien instead when I wanted to go Stinkfly? It always does that if you recall. If I turned into Greymatter or Upgrade or Ripjaws and or Wildmutt I would surely have been goners."

"Yes, that would have been a possibility. But to risk you life doing something so irresponsible is totally different. You know I love you right and I don't want you to get hurt. Just promise me you'll never do anything like that ever again." She says placing her hand on his cheek.

"I do Gwen and I'm really sorry. I promise to be responsible for my own actions from now on. Even if we get into a fight just promise me you'll never ever leave me." He says wiping Gwen's tears from her face.

"I do." She replied. They looked at each other lovingly. The sun was going down and the setting was just beautiful. Ben and Gwen sat near the edge staring at it, Gwen's head on Ben's shoulder. The mood was just perfect.

"It lovely isn't it." Gwen remarked.

"Not as lovely as you." Ben responds.

"That is so cliché! Why does every guy use that line? Still it does work."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I said it." Ben says with smile.

And they kissed. Even though they've done it a lot of times it still felt like their first. Maybe it was because of their fighting that they forgot this sensation. But this kiss rekindled their love. As if they fell for each other all over again.

"It felt just like our first kiss." Ben notices.

"Yeah it did. It's a real good feeling." Gwen smiled.

"Oh really? So this isn't the first time you did it." A familiar voice said from behind.

They turned around and were shock to find out whom the voice belonged to.

"Grandpa!!" they both said at the same time with a horrified look on their face.

"So this is what you to were doing? All this time you were secretly making out behind my back. How long has this been going on?" Max says sternly but surprisingly his face doesn't look angry at all.

"Since last summer Grandpa. Me and Gwen didn't want to tell you yet because we figured you would be upset if you found out and you would object to our relationship. Please don't be mad with Gwen grandpa. This was all my fault. I'll accept any punishment you give me" Ben says in a sad tone.

"Ben you don't have to take all the blame. This was partly my fault. True, you were the one to confess your love for me but I did love you too. If you didn't say anything at all I would have been the one to confess." Gwen says holding close to Ben.

"So both of you were afraid to tell me this because you thought I would disagree knowing that you're both cousins. You two should understand that it's not up to me to decide your love for each other. If I were to separate you both it would just hurt everyone in the process. I have no objection to your relationship as long as you are the ones to tell your parents about it." Max says with a smile.

Ben and Gwen hugged their grandfather tightly their face beaming with joy. Their Grandfather was happy knowing that his grandchildren can be free to express their love for each other. They can get through any obstacle that they may encounter because of their relationship as long as they're together.

"I should have seen this coming anyway." Max says scratching his head. "I'd figure you two would grow closer to each other if you were to spend an entire summer together. But I didn't expect you two to grow THIS close to the point where you both fell in love with each other. But I'm not the judge because as long as you both really love each other…then you have my approval." To which they both hugged their grandfather even tighter. "But could you two please let go, my back is really starting to hurt now."

"Sorry Grandpa." They both said with a smile. They both looked at each other and hugged each other with delight as their grandfather looked at them with a huge smile on his face.

(((I promised myself I wouldn't cry. But it's just so beautiful I just wanna…wanna…Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa! Someone hug me! Any one? Please? Hello? Dammit I'm so lonely…Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa!)))

"But this still doesn't explain the zipper thing you know." He said with a raised brow. "Have you two been doing more than just kissing?" He asked teasingly.

"Well…Gwen and me did sleep together n …" Gwen elbowed Ben cutting him off. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Ben meant we slept together in one sleeping bag but only because you brought only two."

"OK that was my fault so that doesn't count." He said apologetically "But earlier today I heard you screaming at Ben. Care to explain?"

"Ben and I just had a little fight. Nothing serious." She answers.

"Oh but it is serious Gwen. If you two want this relationship to work you should learn to trust each other and Ben you should learn to take responsibility for your actions instead of blaming Gwen."

"How'd you know that was the reason we were fighting?" Ben asks suspiciously.

"I wasn't eavesdropping Ben but I figured that has to be the only reason because that's always the reason every time you two fought." Max answers with a smirk.

Gwen simply laughed at his answer. "He's right you know." Gwen says to Ben still laughing.

"Okay, okay, enough of the blame game. What's important is that we all learned our lessons." Gwen and Max simply glared at Ben. "Okay, I learned my lesson, happy?"

"Yep." Gwen answers as she leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss. A really long kiss (on the lips by the way).

"Ahem…" interrupts Max. "I'm still here you know."

"Sorry." They said quickly breaking the kiss blushing a bit

"Just make sure you both stick to kissing at least until I'm dead." They both gave him a strange look. "Okay, at least until you both turn 18. Or after you two are married."

"18 it is then!" Ben says happily to which only Max sighed.

"But since you two will probably start a family of your own… that I hope won't be happening until much later…much much later. _When you're both 30 I hope_ (Italicized means he's thinking this in his mind but I guess you already know that.)_._ I think it's time I tell you about the 'bird's and the bees'".

**Author's note:** I guess his gonna tell them about sex which results in a baby. I think Gwen already knows about it since she's very smart but I bet Ben's clueless about the whole thing. This is gonna be interesting once Ben learns about sex since he will be very curious on how it works. They won't be doing it though (at least not until they're a little bit older...wink wink).


	6. An Old Flame

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** I gotta be honest people. This fic is originally going to be two chapters long but because of insistent demands I'm now in my 6th chapter. As long as everyone likes my fic I'm gonna continue to write more maybe 10 chapters tops. Who knows? Okay maybe the 35 count was a bit too much considering a lot of readers are too lazy to review after reading a fic (including me). I don't know personally why someone said chapter 5 didn't settle right. I thought it had just the right amount in its content. And for the record, I'm not perverted, it was you guys who made me write the sexual tension scene (okay maybe I am slightly perverted.).

"Kids! We're Here!" shouts Max waking up Ben and Gwen from their doze.

"Finally, I thought we'd never make it." Ben says with anticipation.

They stepped out of the RV and stared with astonishment. In front of them stood a humongous amusement park whose size might give the impression that to completely cover the whole area will take a whole day of walking.

"Amazing…" was all Gwen could say but Ben was speechless…well for the first few seconds anyway.

"This is so cool! C'mon let's check the place out!" Ben says dragging both Max and Gwen.

"Easy Ben! Do us all a favor and try to stay calm just for a sec." Max tells Ben while holding his shirt collar. Suddenly Max's cell phone rings "Hello? Oh hey, yeah, sure. Sorry kids I have to take this. You two go on without me." He then walks a few steps to the RV.

"Favor…hey that reminds me. You still have to do me a favor." Gwen says holding Ben's shoulder.

"Dang! I was hoping you'd forget. Okay, so what do you want?"

"I get to pick what ride we go on first!" Gwen says with a grin.

"Okay, so choose away."

"Well, I was hoping…" Gwen says blushing a bit twiddling her fingers. "We could go on…on…that." She points her finger to what seems to be some heart-shaped tunnel.

"The Tunnel of Love? Isn't that some cheesy boat ride were couples get on a swan shaped boat going through a tunnel with some annoying music playing on the background? That is so la…" Before he could finish Gwen looks at him, her face a little upset. "I meant that sounds like…fun? I mean, yeah totally fun. We should definitely go on that ride first." Ben says cracking a fake smile.

"You don't have to pretend you like it you know because either way we're still going to ride it. Unless you wanna break your promise and I'd have to tell Grandpa what happened that night when we were camping." She had an evil grin.

"Go ahead, see if I care." Ben bluffed.

"Okay." Gwen replied with a smile as she walks towards Max. She then felt Ben's hand grab hers.

"Fine, you win. Let's get it over with." Gwen pulls Ben along on proceeds to head in line.

When it was their turn, the man operating the ride notices them holding hands.

"Aren't you two adorable together? Right this way please." He says leading them both to a boat.

"When this is over, we never talk about this ever again." Ben says with a serious look.

"Deal." She replies kissing Ben's cheek as they proceed to enter the tunnel.

"This is even lamer than I thought." Ben remarked looking at the mechanical figures in the background as music continued to play put of the speakers.

"Why don't you at least try to enjoy this? I'm doing this for us you know." Gwen says looking at him with a frown.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk again. After all, you just want us to spend more time together. I guess I can try to enjoy this." Ben says as he saw Gwen smile. _Gwen's really cute when she's happy. I guess this place isn't so bad. In fact it's kinda neat. _He thought.

"(Sigh), isn't this romantic Ben?" Gwen says leaning closer to him.

"I guess so…sure." He replied staring into her eyes. Their face inched closer as the ride was about to end. They were about to kiss but suddenly the entire place began to shake.

"What's going on?" Gwen says holding on to Ben. The tunnel was beginning to collapse

"I don't know but something seems to be going on outside." Ben looked on as the ride ended and the boat reached the other side. They exited the ride and looked around. A lot of people were running around screaming as a huge ship encircled the park. Then suddenly a figure jumped out and landed in front of Ben causing a slight tremor on the ground. He stands up as Ben stared at him shocked to find out who it was.

"Hello…Ben." The figure said towering over Ben as he proceeds to walk closer to him.

"Vilgax!" cried Ben as he looked on at his alien warlord adversary.

"I've come for the Omnitrix!"

"Well too bad cause you're not getting it. Time to go hero!" Ben shouts as he pushes down on his watch thus transforming him into Fourarms. "Gwen you gotta get out of here!"

"But what about you?" Gwen says worriedly.

"Forget about me! It's no good trying to fight Vilgax. He's too strong! I'll distract him momentarily while you try to escape!" Gwen nods as she makes her way out of the park. Vilgax simply stood there as he watched her escape.

"How noble of you trying to save your cousin, but my business is with you. She is of no importance." Vilgax declared charging into Ben.

"Bring it on pal!" shouts Fourarms as he charges into Vilgax. He tried to land a punch but Vilgax dodged it easily.

"You are a fool. You know very well I am more than a match for any alien." Vilgax says and punches Ben in the face sending him a few feet anyway. He then launches into his fallen body and pounds his fists into his chest breaking the ground.

"Your death doesn't have to be the evitable. Simply surrender the Omnitrix and I will spare your life." He says lifting Fourarms into the air with one hand.

"Yeah, like the last time when you tried to remove it by cutting my arm off." Fourarms tried to struggle free.

"Better to lose just an arm than die." Vilgax replies pressing the Omnitrix insignia on his chest thus changing him back into himself. "I think it would be easier if you just cooperated. You don't want something to happen to your cousin now do you." Vilgax says still holding him up.

"What did you do to Gwen!" Ben demanded.

"Nothing…yet. Unless you surrender yourself then she will live."

"I don't trust you."

"You don't have to." Vilgax replies showing Ben one of his robot minions holding Gwen who is unconscious.

"Your choice hero."

"I choose…none of the above!" Ben exclaims as he pushed down on his watch turning into XLR8 and managed to get free of Vilgax's grip. He then grabs Gwen and flees.

"You are so predictable Tennyson." Vilgax smirks returning to his spaceship.

When Ben made sure that they were far away from him he laid Gwen down just as he saw Max ran towards them.

"When I saw Vilgax I tried to get a weapon from the RV but you turned into XLR8 and already escaped. So I chased after you both. What I don't understand is that Vilgax didn't even bother to try and catch you." He said trying to catch his breath.

Ben realized this and looked at Gwen. Wires were sticking out from her shirt and tiny sparks were present. "That's because this isn't Gwen! Which means…"

Vilgax stepped into a room where Gwen was being restrained. "Such a pity than your cousin was in such a hurry that he neglected to notice what he rescued was a fake."

"What're you gonna do to me?" Gwen asked terrified.

"Don't worry my dear. I won't hurt you. You will play a large role later on when we encounter your cousin again." Vilgax said pinching her cheeks.

"You plan to use me as bait to lure Ben so you can get the Omnitrix!" Gwen shouts.

"You are intelligent but a bit short-tempered in my opinion. I suggest you cease talking if you want to make it out of here alive. Once I gain control of the Omnitrix, my conquest for universal domination will be at hand!" Vilgax sneered as he exited the room and the doors slid close. Tears were running down Gwen's face. _Ben... _

"What're we gonna do Grandpa? What if Vilgax does something horrible to Gwen? I blame myself for this. This wouldn't have happened if I just surrendered the Omnitrix." Ben says angrily

"We will get back Gwen, Ben. I promise. I've already sent a transmission message to Vilgax's ship. We will meet him at a deserted location. He promised to return Gwen for the Omnitrix but I don't trust him. Ben we should form a plan before meeting him."

Back on Vilgax's ship the alien warlord pays another visit to the prison chamber.

"What do you want now?" Gwen says angrily.

"I've notice child that you are capable of using high level magic. If you want your cousin unharmed in the encounter, I want you cooperate because you are the key to removing the Omnitrix from his wrist without hurting him." Vilgax says holding her head.

"I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt Ben." She answered desperately.

"A wise decision and as a token of good will, when I will finally rule this universe I will spare this pitiful planet. Maybe." He then exits once more and proceeds to the control room. "Drone! Release the girl from her shackles! I trust she is not foolish enough to try and escape."

The device that locked Gwen's arms and legs suddenly opened thus releasing her. Vilgax enters the room "I have allowed you to move freely seeing as though you are dependable Try not anything foolish and follow me." To which Gwen obliged.

"This is a Torture Collar child. If you try to trick me it will send a powerful shock to your system killing you in a matter of seconds. I will remove it once I have gained what I greatly desire."

Ben and Max watched as the ship landed in front of them. The large door slid open and out stepped Vilgax with Gwen following close behind him.

"Gwen!" shouts Ben about to use the watch.

"Ben! Wait! Stop! Vilgax placed a collar on me. If you try to fight him he'll activate it and kill me!" Gwen cried out.

"Listen to your cousin Ben. Do not attempt to do something unnecessary. Gwen you can go to him but do not touch him at least until I say so." Vilgax told her and she hurriedly obeyed. "Now I want you place your hands on the Omnitrix and recite what I have told you."

"Ben…trust me on this." Gwen says to her cousin and Ben nods his hands. Suddenly her hands began to glow as she recites the spell "_Revomion Chronos_!" Ben's arm began to shake as the Omnitrix is slowly being removed. When it finally detaches Gwen takes it and shows it to Vilgax.

"Excellent child. Now, give it to me!" He says reaching out his hand.

"But before that may I say something to Ben first?" Gwen pleads. Vilgax nods his head his hand still holding the remote to her collar. "Could you put that thing down for a moment? It's really unnerving." She requests and Vilgax complied setting it down near his feet.

"Now Ben, I'm only gonna say this once. So here goes…_Tekhnol Pulirios_!" she shouted and the remote flew to her hands. "Gotcha Vilgax!" she smirks as she pushes the button thus taking off the collar from her neck.

"What?! No! You dare trick me! After I have given you my trust! I shall destroy you all!"

"Good going Gwen!" Ben says grabbing the Omnmitrix from her and it reattaches to him. "Now, Vilgax prepare for a butt kickin'!"

"Don't get too cocky child! No alien in that device can defeat me!" He shouts charging towards them. Max takes out some sort of cannon and shoots Vilgax pushing him back a few feet. "Such pointless resistance." He charges again.

"Time to go hero!" Ben yells pushing down his watch. Suddenly from a green flash appears an alien of immense size.

"Time to go for a little trip Vilgax!" shouts the enormous Way Big as grabs Vilgax with one hand and throws him towards his ship. The whole ship explodes and crashes into some nearby trees.

"Now let's get the heck out of here." Max tells his grandkids.

It was now almost getting dark as the RV was moving across the dirt road. Ben and Gwen were sitting at the table hugging tightly to each other.

"Well that was one heck of a day." Ben says smiling.

"What I don't understand is why didn't you just go Way Big in the amusement park?"

"It was too crowded. I could have accidentally stomped on some innocent people."

"Your right. I guess you're really using your head for once. You don't want anyone getting hurt do you? You'll push them out of the way even it means you're the one who's gonna get killed." She smiles.

"Hey, I'm a hero! It's about taking risk and sacrificing myself in order to save others."

"I'm really proud of you Ben! You've changed a lot." She said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Still it would be cool if I got an award and a day dedicated to me. Yeah, Ben Ten the Hero day! That'd be cool!" he smirks.

Gwen giggled clobbering his head. "I guess you've haven't changed that much."

"Still I'm really proud of both of you." Max smiled. "That was some nice thinking Gwen tricking Vilgax into putting down the remote. And you Ben for trusting Gwen and not doing something stupid which might backfire."

"Since when do I do something stupid?" he says defensively only to get a weird look from Gwen and Max "Okay, don't answer that."

Meanwhile, miles away, where the battle took place, Vilgax emerges from the burning wreckage and looks at the long stretch of road.

"Next time, Tennyson. I won't be so merciful. I will get the Omnitrix from you even if I have to kill everyone you hold most dear."

The flame rises to the night sky covering the Moon which made it look blood red.

**Author's note:** Now Vilgax is involved in the equation. Something tells me this summer will be much harder for Ben. Vilgax will do anything to get his hands on the Omnitrix. Ben's family is now on grave danger. Can Ben find a way to protect them? Luckily Vilgax doesn't know where they live...for now. Ben better be careful. Vilgax will be appearing in later chapters, much later chapters. For now, the rest of the chapters will focuse more about Ben and Gwen's relationship. Add a little desire, jealousy and teen angst and you have a recipe for chaos. Until the next chapter. See ya!


	7. Departure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** Actually I forgot about the Null Void thing so I'm just gonna lie. Vilgax got out through various inter dimensional portals present leading to different parts of the galaxy. That's how Ben's (I'm not gonna mention his name) other arch enemy got out. I'm sticking to this and that's that! This chapter will focus on Ben and Gwen's last day as summer is about to end. Ben will discover something shocking which will help mold him into a true hero.

Ben and Gwen woke up bright and early. This was their last day of summer and they want to be able to enjoy every second of it.

"Oh, man time flies by so fast." Ben said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. No worries, Grandpa said he has a lot planned to make this day memorable." Gwen says cheering up Ben.

"You're always so optimistic. Wait, that's being optimistic right? Did I use the right word?"

"Well, look at you. You're trying to learn big words now? What's up with that?" Gwen said a little surprise.

"For starters it'll help you stop making fun about my…what's the word again? Um…I think its intelligence. You always tease me about being a little slow when it comes to thinking."

"Stop trying to impress me Ben. I like you just the way you are." Gwen kissed Ben's cheek. Ben smiled at what Gwen said. That was the reason he loved her. She makes every second worthwhile. Then Ben realizes something, something that opened his eyes to a horrible possibility. _Gwen is all I have. She's the reason why I choose to continue to live. What if I lose her? What if she suddenly disappears? What am I to do then? I don't know how I can cope with it. Because of hero work there were many instances were she almost died. What if that actually happens? What if..._

He suddenly snaps out of his thought when he heard Gwen's voice.

"Hello? Earth to Ben! Are you okay?" She asked waving her hand in his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of…something." He said in a soft voice.

"I bet it's something romantic. Right?" Gwen says meaning it as a joke.

"Yeah…it is." Ben said trying to hide his true thoughts. "In fact I was thinking we'd both spend the entire day together. Just the two of us, on a date. Waddya say?" Ben says with a smile.

"But what about Grandpa? We can't just leave him out."

"It's okay Gwen. You two should spend the entire day together seeing as though it'll be the last time for both of you to enjoy each other before your family leaves." Max tells Gwen.

"Leaves? Waddya mean? Where's Gwen going?" Ben said a little shocked.

"You didn't tell him?" Max asks.

"I was going to but I got nervous?" Gwen says softly.

"Tell me what? What's going on Gwen? Answer me!" Ben says holding Gwen's arms.

"It's hard for me to say this Ben. I'm really sorry… but when this summer's over…I'm leaving…" Tears were running down her cheek.

Ben felt like his heart just stopped. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. Finally he gathered up enough strength to speak. "You're…leaving me?" He said trying his hardest not to cry.

"It's only temporary." She reassures him. "My dad's company is going to go global. They're thinking of franchising and they need my dad to supervise the whole operation. So we're going to tour the world for a while." Gwen acts like it was nothing. She was sure Ben would understand until…

"How long are we talking about?" Ben says sternly. Gwen didn't know how to answer him but she had to tell the truth.

"About…four years…" Gwen fell silent after that.

Ben just stood there staring at her. He didn't know what to make of it. Gwen, his girlfriend, the one who gives meaning to his existence, will be gone for four years. What is he to do?

"I don't believe this." Ben's head became low. "You didn't tell me about this until the very last minute. I could have made more of this summer for both of us. Now I can't see you for a long time. It's just…so…so…Unfair!" Ben yelled before running in the opposite direction. He didn't know were he was heading but he didn't care. His mind is overrun by thoughts. His emotion plunged into a void of confusion. He wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"Benjamin!!" yelled Max trying to catch up with him.

"Wait Grandpa, let me talk to him." Gwen says stopping him. Max nods.

It was already noon. Gwen had already scoured a lot of ground before finally finding Ben. He was sitting on rock near the edge of a cliff tossing pebbles with much strength as he can muster. Gwen sits down beside him.

"Gotta minute to talk?" She says holding his hand.

"Sorry about earlier. I was just upset because after this we won't be able to meet for a very long time." He answers without looking at her.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? It's not like I'd be gone forever, just for a few years but I promise I'll be back." Gwen says hugging him.

"You don't understand. You're the only one I have in this world. Even spending an entire semester without you was torture enough. I don't know how I can handle four years." Ben replies still not looking at her.

Then suddenly Gwen raised her hand and gave Ben a strong slap. The sound echoed through the forest. Ben just looked at her confused.

"You trust me don't you?! I promise I'll come back! Get a grip Ben because you know that I love you! And I trust that you'll wait for me patiently." Gwen said in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry. I was too caught up with my own selfish desires that I didn't stop to consider your feelings. I do trust you Gwen and I promise to wait for you." He said finally cracking a smile. The view was beautiful from the top as the two lovers looked over the horizon cherishing every second of their last time together before Gwen leaves.

They spent the entire afternoon doing every fun thing they could think of. Taking a deep at the pool in a nearby resort, ate at some fancy restaurant, took pictures of themselves while on a tour, riding every possible ride in the country fair and joining every event that they come across along the way.

That night, they were sitting around the fire as Max suggested that they camp one last time. Gwen was laying her head on Ben's shoulders as they listened to Max tell one of his old stories when he was still part of the Plumbers.

"This has been the best day ever Ben. I'm glad we were able to spend it together." Gwen smiled.

"Yeah, but all good things must come to an end." He said a little sad.

"You didn't read that from a book did you?" She wondered.

"Well…I kinda got that when I was using your laptop." He said blushing.

"Oh no you didn't." Gwen gasped "You read my diary didn't you.

"No! Well maybe the first 30 chapters…" He said scratching his head.

"Ben, my diary only had 30 chapters! I can't believe you just invaded my privacy."

"I'm sorry! I was just curious…"

"Don't tell me you read chapter 28 too." She blushed.

"Yeah I kinda did…so…you really think I look hot?" he teased since Gwen wrote that on chapter 28.

Gwen blushed real hard. "You really should respect other people's privacy."

Max saw this as an opportunity to have a little fun. "Yeah Ben, you shouldn't read other peoples diary. It's their own private thoughts. Now Gwen's embarrassed since you found out that she thinks your…what was it? Hot?" He said laughing.

"Grandpa!" Gwen blushed.

"Okay, enough fooling around. It's already very late. You two should hit the sack. I'm gonna drive you home very early tomorrow Gwen or your parents might get angry if you miss your flight."

Ben got upset after hearing this again but Gwen places her hand on his shoulder which lightened up his mood.

"Don't worry about it Ben, remember our promise." Gwen smiled.

"Yeah, I'll definitely wait for you. That's a promise." He smiles back as they kissed one more time.

Early the next morning, they were all in the airport as Ben and Max bid their goodbyes before Gwen's departure. Their parents talked to Max for awhile so Ben got up close to Gwen.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now." Ben said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gwen stepped closer to Ben and whispered in his ear so her parents wouldn't hear. _I really love you Ben and I promise that we'll be together again._ She kissed his cheek and picked up her bags. They boarded the plane as Ben and Max waved goodbye.

"See you in four years dweeb!" shouts Gwen before getting in the plane.

The plane roared loudly and began to move as it ascends upper into the air. That was that. Ben was now standing there beside Max but he wasn't sad at all. He was looking forward into meeting Gwen again. The plane disappears from sight as Max and Ben made their way back to the RV.

"Don't worry Ben, she'll be back." Max says placing his hand on Ben's shoulders.

"I know Grandpa and until then I think it's time I learn more about being a better hero. Grandpa, can you teach me about all the aliens that we might come across in the future? And can you also train me in combat and weaponry that they taught you when you were a Plumber?" Ben says with determination in his eyes.

Max smiled as he looked at his grandson. He is finally becoming more serious about being a real hero.

**Author's note:** Gwen's departure sparked Ben's determination to become an even better hero. With all his new spare time he can now spend it training so he can protect Gwen and make sure that she won't die in the crossfire as long as he's able to draw a breath. He made a promised that Gwen will be safe even if it means sacrificing himself for her.


	8. Cruel Intentions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 although some character names in this chapter are of my own imagination.

**Author's note:** Time for another quick session with yours truly. This time it's about my passion for the show Ben 10. When I first saw it I was thinking "This sucks! It's just about some lame superhero plot and blah blah blah." But after watching a few more ep., I got hook because when I saw Gwen for the first time I wondered "Who is this girl? Why does she constantly argue with Ben every episode?" That's about it. I only watch the show because I enjoy Ben and Gwen's love-hate relationship. Not the aliens. Not the Omnitrix but these two. Now on with chapter 8! Be prepared when I change the rating to **M**. But I will alert you when that happens which won't probably until further chapters.

It's been 2 years already and counting. Ben was in his room staring at the picture of Gwen and himself the day before she left. He was taking a break exhausted from training. It's another one of those summers where Ben joined his Grandpa Max. But this time it was different because of two reasons; one, Gwen wasn't with them and two, instead of having fun he wanted to join Max the whole summer so that Max could train him what he learned when he was still a Plumber. Ben sighed putting the picture back into the drawer. He lay back on his bed and his mind began to wander…

It was the first day back to school after Gwen had left. Ben needed something to get his mind off her so he tried finding a hobby. He joined many sports clubs available but failed miserably until he tried his hands, or should I say feet, on soccer. He found out he was a natural at the game, able to control the ball precisely with his feet. He was also very good at intercepting the ball from his opponents so he was made a goalie of his team.

After leading the team into their very first championship victory he was made captain. He became a leader, setting up plays, motivating his team and making sure they don't miss out on practice. He develops certain traits from playing soccer such as teamwork, discipline, leadership and good sportsmanship. He was no longer a show-off, no longer a ball hog and no longer a mischievous kid. He also grew taller as puberty started to kick in.

Through constant training in his alien forms did he discover that he shares a physical link to his alien forms. Whenever his alien became stronger and more agile so does his own body. So he wasn't surprise when he started to develop muscles. He even thought it was funny because he doesn't need to train his own body but instead it benefits from all his alien trainings. (Ben you are still a little lazy!)

He sat up from his bed and began thinking. _It's been two years already that Gwen has been gone. I wonder why she never bothered to contact me. Even an email or a postcard or a simple phone call will do. Maybe she already forgot about me?Naaahhh, she wouldn't. She promised. And I trust she will be back but for now all I could do is wait…_

"Something wrong kiddo?" said Max entering his bunk bed.

"It's nothing Grandpa. I was just thinking about Gwen…that's all." He sat up from his bed.

"You really miss her don't you sport? I'm proud of you for being this patient. I haven't heard you complain for a long time. I think Gwen might be impress when she sees you again. Are you ready for another round of training?" Max says smiling

"Sure Grandpa." Ben says jumping off the bunk bed.

They went into an open clearing where Grandpa had already set up an obstacle course. "Now Ben it's important that you know the correct alien to use in every situation. If the watch times out, use your own resourcefulness in battle. I know you can hold your own. I've seen you get out of sticky situations without the watches help. You're quite capable without it. But don't think you can do it by yourself. That's why you have the Omnitrix."

"I understand Grandpa. Now how's about we get started!" Ben smiled pushing down his watch.

He spent the entire day training determined to protect Gwen after almost losing her in the battle against Vilgax. He was too hasty that time making a lot of mistakes. He failed to secure Gwen got out of the amusement park safely and failed to realize when he rescued a dummy in his own haste. If it wasn't for Gwen's quick thinking she would have been toast.

_I'm not gonna make that same mistake again._ Ben was serious. _No more guffaws, overconfidence and cockiness when there's a fight. I have to be focus because anything can and will happen._ Ben finished the course with little flaws committed.

"Good job Ben. Now how's about I fix you a congratulatory dinner for your hard work. I think I can make my world famous Sea Urchin Stomach Meatballs." Max smiled.

Ben gulped. "Maybe we should just order something for dinner Grandpa. I want to make sure I don't become sick when I train again tomorrow."

"You still don't like my cooking? I think it's pretty delicious. But whatever you say. After dinner I think I need to teach you more about the aliens we encounter just so you can be more aware." Ben nodded.

After dinner Max opened up a whole database on every alien species he knows citing every possible strength and weakness. He also opened a whole treasure trove of Plumber weapons explaining how each weapon works.

"You see Ben, Greymatter is a Galvan whose intelligence is countered by its frail form and height. Fourarms is a Tetrax whose power and durability makes up for its lack of balance and coordination and here we have…" Ben was amazed by all this information his grandfather was teaching him. He listened thoroughly (though he was clearly getting bored. Hey his 13, can you blame him.) making sure he doesn't miss a single word.

Early the next morning Max woke up only to find that Ben has already left the RV. He was outside in the form of Heatblast practicing how to shoot fireballs accurately over long distances. He also realize that using the flames he can produce from his hands, he can use it as some sort of booster to fly long distances for a period of time. (He already did this one or two times but he hasn't really tested its limits).

"I see someone woke up bright and early." Max says approaching Heatblast.

"Oh, hi Gramps. I was just doing some early morning warm-ups." Ben said shooting fireballs at the sky.

"You know Ben, it's good for a kid to have some fun once in a while. You should ease up a little bit."

Ben turned back to himself "Yeah, you're right Grandpa. So waddya have in mind?"

"Well I did see a nice resort not far from here. You should take a deep at the pool and talk with people your age. It's been a while since a saw you talk with someone besides me."

So they got in the Rustbucket (Max's RV) and parked at the entrance. Ben got out and happened to spot some girls in his age gap passing by. They took a look at him and giggled.

"Hey cutie. Would you like to join us? We were on our way to the pool" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know. I'm suppose to help my Grandpa carry this st…"

Max cut him off "It's alright Ben, you should go and have some fun with them. I'll meet up with you in the Buffet Area. That's were I'll be all day." Max laughed.

Ben nodded and joined the girls. He was feeling awkward at first because he has never spoken to a girl before other than Gwen. Even though he had a lot of fan girls, being the soccer MVP and all, but he never really talked to any of them.

"So it's just you and your grandfather on this trip?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah. Just us. My girlfriend is on a trip around the world so she isn't with us for now." Ben said remembering Gwen.

"So you already have a girlfriend?" another girl asks.

"Yeah I do."

"Well that's too bad…for me anyway because I wanted to ask you out. It's a little too late for me then. By the way name's Christine. Nice to meet you er…"

"Ben… Ben Tennyson." Ben said shaking her hand.

"No way! You're Ben Tennyson! I heard your team won the Junior Soccer Championship! They say you're really good!" the other girls started talking.

"Well I couldn't have done it without my team. They played great. I guess I'm just lucky to have great teammates." Ben said scratching his head.

"Don't be so modest Ben. You're the captain right. You were the one who called the shots so you deserve the credit." Ben simply blushed.

"Thanks…I think."

They arrived at the pool just as the sun has reached its highest point.

"God, it's so hot. I don't feel like swimming. I think I'm just gonna lay on the bench. Ben would you mind putting sunscreen on my back?" She asked (is she making a move on Ben?)

"Sure…I don't mi- mind." Ben stuttered a bit. (Poor clueless idiot.)

Ben placed a decent amount of lotion in his hand. His hand began to shake tremendously as it inches closer to Christine's back. He pulled away worried what Gwen might think if she saw this. He stood up and was about to walk away.

"Where are you goin?" asked Christine.

"I'm sorry but I think I should leave. Don't ask." Ben said his back turned towards her.

"You're feeling guilty you aren't being loyal to your girlfriend?" She said in a matter-of-factly way.

"How do you know that?" Ben said turning his head to her.

"Because I have a boyfriend. I was just testing how much you love your girlfriend. I see she made the right choice." Christine smiled giving Ben a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Ben replied with a smile.

"Now I think you might wanna meet up with your grandfather. It's already lunchtime and he might had enough to eat already." She giggled.

"Yeah, I should. Thanks Christine." Ben said as he ran towards the buffet.

The other girls walked towards Christine. "He's leaving? So soon?" One girl asked.

"Yeah, he's a nice kid. A little shy but kinda sweet. I get the feeling this won't be the last we see of him." Christine said smiling.

"You like him don't you?" teased the other girl.

"Yeah, I kinda do. Which is why I'm gonna break him up with his girlfriend so he'll fall right into my arms." She smirked as the other girls laughed.

**Author's note:** Christine wants to break Ben and Gwen up so she can have him all to herself. Can Ben see through her ploy? I doubt it. He's pretty much clueless. I guess it's up to Gwen, when she returns from her trip of course, to stop this evil girl from having it her way. Be prepared for a lot of jealousy, teen angst and most importantly the lesson everyone learns at the end. But I bet you don't care about the lesson part anyway. Christine won't be appearing until later chapters but we can be sure that Ben loves for Gwen will overcome the Christine's deceptive ways. Its fun to add a little twist isn't it? Just so the story remains interesting.


	9. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10.

**Author's note:** I apologize if this will offend anyone at all particularly the people who I am referring to and hope that they will only take this as a serious issue in hopes that I may continue writing this fic without being suspended or banned. Again I deeply apologize and trust that the people I mentioned would not become upset and that they will understand the point that I am trying to make. Thank you for your consideration.

I wanna talk about Ben 10 AF. I realize the story made perfect sense. Just listen to this:

**Gwen:** Now that I'm 15 I'll totally forget that Kevin almost killed me many times 5 years ago. I think I'll date him even though I know little about him except that he's a nut job. I'll just forget about Ben, the person who always stood by me and saved me countless times because the writers are afraid this will create controversy among people because we happen to be cousins. It's not like they wrote the plot and could easily make it so that we're not really related but it's not as if they're the writers of the show or anything. I'll just date the most hated guy by fans in the original series thus ruining a nice story and the hopes of millions of devoted fans who only watched this show because of the love-hate relationship me and Ben had shared five years ago. What could possibly happen?

**Ben:** You're right. I'll just sit here and do nothing as you continue to flirt with a complete psychopath who wants nothing else but to kill me! In fact I'll just forget about all the times we've been together and how we shared a deep bond after being in four seasons or 49 episodes total including 2 full-length movies and let you go out with a guy we know nothing about who just suddenly appears in this new series whose only claim to fame is wanting us dead in the past. You know what, I totally trust him!

I'm not really negatively targeting the writer's of Ben 10 AF. I just feel that they should realize why many fans got upset of AF. This is simply neutral (well not really neutral) statements but with satirical humor to emphasize the issue. Need I say more Ben 10 fanatics? I got straight to the point didn't I? Please do not give a review if you find this offending. I will only accept positive reviews for this simply because I feel strongly about this issue. Now on with chapter 9!

Another two years have past and Ben, now fiftten, is getting really excited. Tomorrow is the day Gwen returns home from her trip. Her mom and dad called to Max earlier to meet them at the airport at 7:00 a.m... Since Gwen's return is also the first day of summer, she will be riding directly with Max instead of her parents for another summer vacation.

"It's been four years Ben…you're really anxious to see Gwen again aren't you." Max smiled as he entered his room where Ben is seen lying on his bed.

He sat up "You're darn right I'm anxious. I can't believe I'll get to see her again after a long time. I wonder if she still looks the same. She hasn't called once or even sent a postcard." Ben said wondering.

"I'm sure whatever it is, she must have her reasons. Well you better get to sleep. We have to be up pretty early." Max closed the door.

"I don't think I can sleep at all. I'm too excited." Ben said to himself. He just laid there on his bed unaware that his eyes were slowly closing.

Ben was at the airport. "That's weird, where's Grandpa and how did I get here?" Suddenly he saw Gwen as she made her way carrying her luggage. She looked exactly the same but Ben didn't care. "Gwen!" he called out running to her. Gwen held her arm at full length her palm facing upward telling Ben to stop.

"Don't even come near me Benjamin Tennyson. I saw you flirting with that Christine girl. You are nothing but a liar and a jerk! I hate you and I never wanna see you again!" and with that she disappeared.

"Gwen! No, wait! Stop! Please!" Ben ran even though there doesn't seem to be anything around him, just him and an endless void of nothingness.

Then Ben woke up and sat up from his bed heavily perspiring.

"It…was all…a dream?" Ben said breathing heavily. He laid down again on his bed. "Why did I have that dream? I don't understand. Why was Christine involved in this?" He was confused but he didn't wanna know the reason why he dreamt this. He just laid on his Ben hoping he will fall asleep. A few hours later he did.

"Rise and shine sport!" Max nudged Ben.

"Uuuugggghhhh…Grandpa? Is that you?" Ben couldn't make of the person standing there. His vision was still blurry because he barely slept.

"C'mon now sleepyhead, we don't wanna keep Gwen waiting now do we?" Max teased.

Upon hearing Gwen's name Ben jumped from his bed and got ready quickly.

"All set." Ben smirked as he stood by the door.

"I've never seen you this quick about anything. Do you really miss Gwen's kisses so much?" Max laughed.

"Shut it Grandpa. You want Mom and Dad to hear?" Ben said in a low voice.

"Sooner or later you have to tell them anyway."

"I'll pick later."

They got on the RV and drove to the airport. They waited by the waiting (duh...) area. Mac sat patiently while Ben jumped up and down eagerly.

"Whoa, calm down sport, you're acting like a ten year old." Max called out to him.

"Sorry Grandpa, I'm just very excited." He said sitting down.

The plane made its landing and all the passengers were slowly making their way out of the airport door.

"I can't spot them anywhere.' Ben said trying to see through the crowd.

"Are you looking for someone handsome?" a female voice said from behind him as her finger poked at his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for…" Ben said turning his head only to realize who it was that was talking to him. "Gwen? You look different." Ben said staring at his cousin.

Indeed Gwen looked different. Her green eyes were more beautiful before as they sparkled and her lips were more visible since she started using lipstick. She let her hair grow letting it fall to chest-level. She has hit puberty as she was starting to develop breasts (I think Ben is aware of that. I think they're B cups. I wouldn't know. I don't wear a bra…or do I?). Her voice has also changed, sounding more mature, womanly and mellower than before. She also traded her old clothes for a dark blue buttoned-up polo shirt and a white skirt that fell a little above her knees (Quite similar to Alien Force but with a white skirt instead of black and her socks are shorter compared to Alien Force.)

"Why do I look bad?" Gwen frowned.

"Are you kidding? You look Amazing! Astounding! Astonishing! Add a couple of other A words I missed." Gwen giggled at his answer.

"You look great yourself. Have you been working out?" Gwen said smiling.

Ben also looked different. His hair is much neater compared to his messy do when he was 10. (kinda liked he looked like in Alien Force.) He also grew a lot taller (Taller than Gwen) and his voiced is much deeper. His body is a lot leaner since he gained a lot of muscle. He also traded his old clothes for a black undershirt, a white jacket (a modified version of his old clothes considering it looked the same), and grey jeans. He would be what cheerleaders would call "totally hot" or something like that.

"Well I've been known to lift weights now and then. Go for a jog every morning. You know the usual." He boasted jokingly flexing his arms.

"I see your personality hasn't changed that much." She smiled raising an eyebrow.

"I was just joking." He laughed scratching his head.

_You're still the Ben I know and love _Gwen thought to herself.

"Well how's about we get a move on kids. I already talked to your parents Gwen so we can start our vacation right now." Max said holding Ben and Gwen's shoulders.

"Hey Grandpa Max, it's great to see you again." Gwen kissed his cheek.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get a hello kiss?" Ben complains.

Gwen gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Now that's more like it. It's been a long time since we last kissed. I almost forgot what it felt liked." Ben grinned.

"Are we gonna just stand here all day as you two love birds shower each other with affections or are we gonna get in the RV?" Max laughed.

"Sorry Grandpa." Both said blushing.

They got in the Rustbucket and hit the road once more. Ben and Gwen were sitting together holding hands as Max turned up his radio and began singing.

"That reminds me Gwen. Why haven't you called even once just to let me know how you were doing?" Ben wondered.

"For two reasons Ben; one: I wanted to see if you can keep your promise and wait for me patiently and two: I wanted to surprise you with my new look." Gwen giggled.

"Oh, believe me, I'm more than surprised." Ben grinned checking her out from top to bottom and back up again.

Gwen blushed, "Are you looking at my chest?" she teased.

"What? No! I wouldn't do that! What kind of a person do you think I am?" He turned his head away blushing hard.

"You are still such a pervert." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay kids, there's a fine line to what you can say out loud when your grandfather's present." Max said in a serious tone trying to keep from smiling.

"Sorry Grandpa." They both called out.

"Anyway we'll be reaching the Mountain Top Resort very soon. You kids will love their cable car line. You could see the entire forest from the top. Plus I hear it's a very romantic place." Max teased.

"Grandpa!" Gwen called out blushing a bit.

"Oh, c'mon Gwen. Grandpa already knows about us. You don't have to be embarrassed." Ben said putting his arm around her.

"Still Grandpa, I'm surprised you're taking this pretty well considering Ben and I are cousins." Gwen wondered.

"Just because I'm both your grandfather doesn't mean I'd be against this. I understand how much you two love each other and just because it's a little bit different from 'traditional' love don't mean I won't allow it just as long as it's perfectly okay." Max smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa. You're the best." Ben smiled.

Both cousins hugged tightly to each other. They were very happy to be together again.

**Author's note:** Sorry about the AF thing I wrote. I was just trying to make a point. Anyway, I want to ask a favor from my favorite reviewers baku babe, wetdog, and the phantom hogake. I want to know more about you guys so I want to ask if it's okay if you tell me a little more about yourselves. You can send it to me privately if you want. I just wanna know your real names, the country you live in, and where you go to school at. I don't want anything too personal and I will be perfectly fine with it if you wouldn't accept giving out this information to me. I don't want you thinking I'm a stalker or anything. I just feel like I want to know the persons who always review my fic a little better. Please don't tell me your tel. phone no. or security codes or anything like that. I wouldn't want to be blamed for anything. And I promise to reveal a little of myself if you do. Until next chapter! Bye!


	10. Checking in

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** Hello again everyone. First off I want to apologize in advance if all my new chapters take longer to show up because I have just found out how to watch AF on the internet. I haven't watch this series (I know I'll still hate it because of the KevinGwen thing) so I'm gonna spend time watching it. I still love Ben 10 so I'm just gonna force myself and just neglect the KevinGwen even if it really, really, really, really pisses me off. Change of plans for the rating. I won't change it but instead I'll just make another fic that's an epilogue to this fic rated M after finishing this so the sexual scenes won't interfere with the story (kinda like a short continuation but with mature content.) . Am I good or what? Peace out!

Ben woke up to find Gwen lying next to him in his own bed. He quickly jumped out from surprised and quietly tiptoed before stepping on a can of soda lying on the floor and it made a load crushing sound. It was already about 1 in the morning and Max was fast asleep (I think an explosion wouldn't be able to wake him up). Gwen woke up after hearing the noise and slowly sat up.

"Ben…" after hearing her voice Ben stopped dead in his tracks. "What're you doing up this late?" Her voice was still drowsy.

Ben was quick to reply but his voice sounded very nervous. "Listen Gwen whatever you think happened wasn't my fault alright. I don't know how you got in my bed so none of this was my fault. I swear I didn't do anything!" Ben said desperately.

Gwen smiled a little. She had a devilish look on her face. "You didn't do anything to me while I was asleep did you? I was heavily sleeping so you could have done something you know without my noticing it. I think I felt someone touched my butt so I woke up. I hope you didn't do it!" Gwen frowned acting as if she was upset.

"Gwen I swear I didn't do anything!" this time he was on his knees holding Gwen's hand.

"Psyche! Whoa…I haven't said that word since the day you confessed your love for me. Sigh…I'll never forget that day. It was so romantic and you looked so cute!" Ben began to blush. "Anyway I was just joking about what I said earlier. What really happened was you fell asleep a few hours into the trip while I using my laptop. So I asked Grandpa to put you in bed and I kinda just sat there with you until I fell asleep too…"

"Well…we're wide awake now!" Ben winked and Gwen simply giggled. Ben scooted over to where Gwen was sitting and kissed her. Gwen was eager to deepen the kiss. Then Ben wanted to try something different so he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Gwen gasped at first but didn't break the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other as Ben and Gwen slowly fell (both unaware of this) back on Ben's bed. When they finally broke the kiss they gasped for breath.

"Wow…" was all Gwen could say but Ben was speechless. After a few seconds of silence Gwen spoke. "That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know. It just kinda entered my thought and I figured I should try it out." Ben smiled.

"Well it was a whole new type of kiss. It's not really that disgusting when you try it even though we practically exchanged saliva with our tongues. It just felt natural and sorta nice." Gwen smiled.

"Maybe it is an actual type of kiss. Maybe we just didn't know about it. It did felt natural right?"

"Whatever it is…we have so gotta do it again." Gwen said (Hhhmmm…she really enjoyed it. Damn you Ben you lucky bastard!)

"Yeah we should." Ben said kissing Gwen's cheek. His lips slowly move down and he began kissing her neck (Of course he was enjoying it too much to notice.). Gwen moaned a little as Ben continued to press his lips. His hands instinctively began to unbutton Gwen's shirt but Gwen stopped him.

"We shouldn't Ben. Grandpa might see us and besides I don't think I'm ready to do this yet." Ben pulled away and she fastened the buttons of her shirt.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I don't know what I was thinking. You're right, there's no need to hurry and do this. We should take it slow." Ben stood up and was about to get something to drink.

"Did I say that?" Gwen smirked. "All I said was I wasn't ready to do this yet. That could mean any period in time." Her voice sounded seductive.

Ben had a grin on his face. "So…" he slowly approached Gwen "Are you ready now?" he placed his hands on her lap.

"Hhhhhmmmm….not really…" She stood up causing Ben to lose balance and he fell to the floor. She found it funny and laughed.

"You know, it's not nice to trick other people." Ben said in a smug voice standing up.

"It's also not nice to hurry your girlfriend into doing something she doesn't want to…at least not now." Gwen raised her eyebrow

"Hmmm…Touché."

"Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm gonna hit the hay." She laid down on his bed again.

"You do know that's my bed right?" said Ben with a smirk

"We both know you want me in here. Don't deny it. I know you do." Gwen said seductively inviting Ben to lie down next to her. There she was lying sexily on his bed.

_Uh-oh here comes that weird feeling again…You can do this Ben. You have to be strong. Overcome her feminine charm…Whatever you do, don't let her know you're getting turned on. Just slowly make your way back into bed. Stay calm, don't freak out. It's as simple as that._ Ben walked slowly as his body began to stiff up. He felt like he was moving in slow motion.

"Anytime now Ben. How long do you plan to walk in slow motion?" Gwen said impatiently.

_Damn! I am walking in slow motion! This would have been funny if it was a comedy but this is serious. I'm totally embarrassing myself._

Gwen merely laughed after seeing how Ben walked. She stood up and pulled him towards her but Ben's weight caused him to fall on top of her.

"Ben, would you stop poking my leg with your hand and get off me please." Gwen said trying to breath.

"I'm not poking you." Ben said getting up. "My hands are right here." He said showing her his hands. Gwen suddenly realizes what happened and blushed hard, harder than she had blushed ever before.

"You are such a huge pervert!" she fumed.

"Well excuse me. Can I help it if someone seduces me like that?" Ben became really embarrassed. He turned his back on Gwen twiddling his fingers.

"You're right Ben, you can't help it being a guy at all." She smirked massaging his shoulders.

"Yeah, that feels good." Ben said relaxed.

"You're so tense Ben. Why don't you try… loosening up?" She whispered softly in his ear her hands slowly rubbing all over his body.

"Gwen… I think you should… stop…you know I can't help it…" he moaned. Ben found it hard to resist. He was getting REALLY turned on.

"You know what Ben?" she said softly, kissing his neck.

"What…?" Ben said his voice sounded goofy.

"This is why I rule!" she said stopping and began to laugh. "Poor Ben, to be so easily manipulated by me it's almost so sad!" she said smiling

Ben became very upset. "That wasn't funny Gwen! You can't play with someone's emotion like that!"

"Why so serious Ben? I was just joking." Gwen laughed and gave Ben a quick kiss.

"Still to exploit someone's weakness like that! You know I find you irresistible!" Ben was still upset.

"I know! That's why it was funny!" Ben didn't laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry! I'll make up it up to you, I promise." She said twirling a lock of his hair with her finger.

"Oh no! I'm not that dumb to fall for that again!"

"Are you sure?" Gwen said unbuttoning the top of her shirt letting one sleeve fall from her shoulder. A small part of her bra was slightly showing.

Ben just stood there staring, his mouth gaping. He was sweating nervously

"I thought so." Gwen smirked fastening her shirt again.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Ben pleaded. "I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Okay enough fooling around. It's getting pretty late. Let's just go to sleep." Gwen jumped on his bed and signaled for Ben to lie down. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." She joked.

Ben grumbled lying down beside her.

"'Night Ben." Gwen wrapped her arms around him slowly falling asleep

_I'm in for a real wild trip. _Ben gulped as he slowly closed his eyes but not before taking one last look at Gwen.

**Author's note:** I'm pretty sure a lot of you are getting turned on after reading this…or that's just me. Poor clueless idiotic Ben! I almost feel sorry for him! But I bet Ben's not complaining (who would if you had a girlfriend like that). This is a fan service (for your personal enjoyment) chapter just so to keep things interesting. Waddya think? Pretty hot huh? Chapter 11 will be available tomorrow! Until then, I bid you all adieu!


	11. Room Service

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** After watching a few episodes of AF, closed the video and went back to writing my fic. One question still bothers me…What the hell were they thinking? 5 reasons why the show sucked:

5.) The dialogue was messed up! It didn't match the current situation and was cheesy and out of place.

4.) The characters lacked individual personalities. At least Ben and Gwen stood out in the original series.

3.) The plot is too linear and straightforward. It lacked variety and only jumps from one mission to the next.

2.) The show lacks wit and humor. Gwen was funnier when she used to tease Ben and I'm still confused why she would fall for their arch foe so quickly. Were the writers really that desperate to separate her from Ben?

1.) The no.1 reason… I hate Kevin dammit! Maybe the producers should have spent more time learning more about cousin relationships rather than just pair up the two so quickly. Talk about lazy and being insincere to the fans of the show.

Don't be so sure DemonRaily. I can take the heat! Sorry for the nitwit comment on the Kev fans I was just upset. But I don't like to be insulted when somebody reviews my fic. That's not a good idea and you won't like me when I'm angry. Kidding! Don't be so negative when reviewing dude cause I only said nitwit in my own review. I don't go to Kevin Gwen fics and say that so just chill man.

Now on with the next chapter:

The next day they finally reached their destination. There was a road leading to the top of mountain were the resort is. Ben and Gwen had to wait another hour before they reach the place.

"I wish we could get there sooner. It's almost getting dark. We'll never get to have any fun then." Gwen complained.

"We could have our own fun here in the RV." Ben suggested with a grin on his face.

"Okay then, got any fun ideas?" mocked Gwen.

"Well, we could have a bet. The winner gets one request. If you don't feel comfortable with that you could set limits to the request." Ben smirked

"Okay, the request has to be something that won't permanently affect the person for the rest of her life." Gwen said raising a brow.

"Don't you mean him or her?" Ben asked.

"No, just her cause I already know what you have in mind." Gwen smirked.

"No way! I wasn't thinking that at all! I was thinking of something different." Ben blushed.

_Yeah, right. _Gwen thought. "Okay so what's the challenge?"

"Easy, whoever could go on without talking for the rest of the trip wins. Simple as that."

"That's too easy. I could make you cave first no problem." Gwen smiled confidently.

"Alright then. Let's have a go at it shall we. On your mark…get set…go." And with that there was utter silence. Ben and Gwen stared at each other. Both had plans on how to make the other lose.

Ben pulled off his plan. He took a seat next to Gwen and kissed her. He slips slowly went lower and began sucking at her neck hoping she'll make a sound. Gwen simply kept it in and pushed Ben away. She waved her finger as if saying "No kissing! That would be cheating!" Ben nodded and went back to his seat.

Gwen then pulled out her own plan. She slipped off one of her sandals and began rubbing Ben's leg. Ben didn't seem affected by this. He gave a smirk that suggested "Ha! Nice try but that's not gonna work!" to which Gwen replied with a smirk of her own implying "Just wait and see". She slowly raised her leg touching Ben's (how would I put this) 'danger zone' (I just heard that from some show on TV.) as Ben jumped up surprised.

"Okay, that's just low even for you." Ben said blushing hard.

"So what? A bet's a bet so technically I win. Told you it was too easy. You owe me one request" She smirked.

"Wait…give me a few seconds to recuperate. I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable." Ben said embarrassed his pants obviously straining. He exhaled and sat down. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"You're gonna take me out on a date." Gwen smiled.

"What?!"

"You heard me. C'mon Ben we've had this relationship for 5 years now…well actually just one 'cause I was gone for 4 years…Anyway, we haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"Okay, sure. How hard can a first date be?" Ben said confidently.

"Well, you do have to pay for it you know."

"Okay, now that's gonna be a problem. Something tells me I'm about to lose two years worth of allowance." Ben frowned as Gwen merely giggled.

"We're here kids!" Grandpa Max called out from the front of the RV.

They went outside and saw the resort. It was jaw dropping. There was hot springs everywhere because they were near a volcano. You can see the entire view of the forest from the top not to mention the cable cars that link to the other side of the resort. There were fancy restaurants and a fitness center, souvenir stores with all sorts of knick-knacks, a gym and a giant indoor swimming pool. The main building was a huge hotel that was about 15 stories tall.

"Whoa, Grandpa how could we afford to spend the weekend here." Ben wondered.

"Well, an old friend of mine owns the resort so she invited me for the grand opening."

"Seriously, how many rich friends do you have?" smiled Gwen.

"When you've been on the road as much as I have, you'd be surprised of the people you meet along the way." Max said.

"Well, don't just stand there, let's check this place out!" Ben said running inside the hotel.

"That kid is just bursting with energy." Max commented.

"You have no idea." said Gwen giggling.

Both followed behind Ben and Max proceeded towards the counter. "We need two rooms please, one for a single guest and one for two people."

The woman behind the counter smiled. "Of course sir, right away."

"I'm gonna have to stay with you Grandpa?" Ben whined

"Nope, you and Gwen will be sharing. I think it'll help you two catch up with each other after being apart for so long." Said Max with a wink.

Ben had a huge smile on his face. "But remember, no funny business." Said Max sternly and Ben's smile disappeared.

"You two can have your little date tomorrow but for now I think it's too dark. Why don't you two check out your suite? Here's the key. I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm just gonna get reacquainted with my friend." Max said exiting the lobby.

Ben and Gwen took the elevator to the 11th floor and unlocked the door of Room 700. Upon opening the door Gwen jaws dropped with amazement. Inside was a large room fully furnished with the most expensive of things.

"Whoa, this place has everything! Flat screen TV, large bed, mini fridge, the latest in gaming entertainment, surround sound, pool table and my 'personal' favorite, a balcony with a nice view of the entire resort for romantic purposes" Ben grinned moving his eyebrows.

"Easy there Romeo. Let's leave the romantic part for later. I'm gonna take a shower first." Gwen said entering the bathroom. She removed her clothes inside the bathroom and threw them outside the door with her arm making sure not to expose her naked body to Ben.

"I'm not gonna pick them up for you you know!" Ben shouted looking at the clothes on the floor.

"That's fine with me! Room service will!" she shouted back.

"Speaking of room service, I'm starving; I think I'll call up some food now! Want anything?!"

"I think I want salad! Maybe some tofu cubes! Ooohhh, order me some strawberry cake!"

"Okay, I know you're a vegetarian but tofu?! I'd rather eat Grandpa's cooking…no…wait…his is worse than tofu! Well, whatever makes you stay pretty!"

Gwen was blushing from inside the shower. She was just finishing up until she remembered that she didn't bring a towel. "Ben! Could you hand me a towel?! Ben?!" no one answered. Ben had just left to get the food since the line was busy.

_Guess he went out. The towel's just on the drawer. Maybe I can get it quickly before he comes back. _She slowly opened the door and poked her head through. Scanning through the room, there was no one there so she made her way outside the bathroom covering her body. She grabbed the towel with her hand and was about to head back to the bathroom until she heard the screeching of the door and quickly turned around.

There stood Ben with a tray of food in his hands staring at his naked girlfriend. Gwen quickly covered up. "Ben, stop that!" She shouted blushing hard. Ben slowly placed the tray on the ground. "Excuse me." He softly said making his way past Gwen and just stood there. Before Gwen could say anything, Ben fell to the floor (like those comical fainting actors do when they get hit by something and fall straightly) his face staring at the ceiling.

"You can take me now. I can now die happy." He said talking to the ceiling as if he was conversing with the sky.

"Ben, this isn't funny! I'm so embarrassed right now!"

"Okay, I'm sorry but I have to be honest. I liked what I saw! I'm dead aren't I? But before you kill me just answer this question: What're you doing outside the bathroom naked?" Ben said giving her a new set of clothes.

"I forgot to bring my towel so I had to go get it! Anyway, that was brave of you to say something like that, not that I'm gonna let this pass without hurting you!" Gwen said forming a fist.

"Oh no! Somebody help me! I'm about to be beat up by a half naked girl!" Ben said sarcastically.

"You won't find it so funny after I knock your teeth out!" Gwen said pouncing on Ben

They fell to the ground as both struggled to pin the other. They rolled all over the place (I'm surprise Gwen can keep the towel from falling off her) laughing before hearing the door open. This time Ben was on top of Gwen.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Max stood by the door with his arms crossed.

"Grandpa!" They both shouted at the same time before pulling away.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing?" Max raised a brow.

"We were just fooling around. I mean the 'wrestling' kind of fooling not the other kind…" Gwen said her voice trailing off.

"If I'm gonna buy your story, do me a favor and maybe put on some clothes instead of a towel next time." Max said exiting the room.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble Gwen." Ben apologized.

"Nah, it was my fault. I pounced on you." She still wanted to get even and had an idea. "Ben do me a favor and take this towel off me." Gwen smirked.

"What?!" Ben blushed.

"Spread it with your arms to cover me so I can put on my clothes." Gwen thought this will be funny because she gets to play with Ben's head again. "But no peeking."

Ben followed removing the towel from her while his head was turning the other direction. His heart was beating fast as he tried to fight the urge to peek. He couldn't take it anymore and took a look with one eye. He saw that Gwen was already in bed, finished dressing smiling at him.

"I knew you'd peek pervert!" she smiled.

Then Ben suddenly realizes that Gwen was only in her underwear covered by an extra large shirt which falls just above her thighs. She let one of the sleeves fall off her shoulder. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra because (you know why so I don't have to say it. wink wink).

"Gwen, I know you like teasing me but this is too much for me to take." Ben said trying hard not to get turned on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gwen said innocently.

"This is like the ultimate fantasy for any man so please don't make me go through this if you're just gonna trick me again." Ben pleaded.

"C'mon Ben, stop overreacting! I need someone to hug. It's getting pretty chilly and you're so warm and all." Gwen lied there sexily taking the strawberry from the slice of cake and began licking it.

"Mother of God, someone please kill me now." He begged facing the ceiling.

Gwen, feeling pity on Ben, stopped what she was doing and stood up in front of him.

"Come here you!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him and pulling him towards her as they both fell into bed.

**Author's note:** You're curious of what's happening are you?! Well I'm not saying anything because I want you to suffer in your own lustful fantasies. Fear not dear bengwenites, chapter 12 will be available in due time.


	12. The Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** I have the sudden urge to sing the Ben 10 theme song. I don't know the lyrics but because I watch the show all the time I figured it's this:

"_It started when an alien device did what it did_

_And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid_

_Now he's got superpowers, he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10!_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise_

_He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes_

_He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong he's every shape and size he's Ben 10!_

_Armed with powers he's on the case, fighting off evil from earth or space_

_He'll never stop until he makes them pay_

'_Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day, he's Ben 10!_

_Ben! 10!"_

Did I get it right? Anyway on with chapter 12!

Ben woke up early to find Gwen lying naked beside him, with only a blanket covering her entire body. _Oh man…last night was a blur. My head feels like it's gonna explode. What happened? Why's Gwen naked? _He looked at his body. _And why am I naked? Did we just…nahh! Couldn't be. Anyway better get dress before she accuses me of doing…stuff to her._ He stood up from his side of the bed and grabbed his clothes scattered on the floor. He put on a pair of pants just as Gwen was beginning to wake up.

"Well look who's up bright and early? Did you get a good sleep last night?' she yawned sitting up while covering her body with the blanket.

"I don't know. I can't even remember what happened last night." He turned to her.

"Well it didn't take more than a bottle of whisky to knock you out!" she smiled.

"What're you talking about? I didn't drink an entire bottle of whiskey. I drank that fancy French labeled soda bottle thingy I ordered last night. And it didn't taste like soda at all!"

""Maybe because the fancy label wasn't French but stood for Scottish Whiskey." She smirked raising an eyebrow.

"You know you coulda told me." He frowned.

"I know, but then it wouldn't be funny anymore. And believe me when you started getting drunk you were like a ten year old on a sugar rush. Before of course blacking out and falling to the floor." She laughed.

"There's such a thing as taking a joke too far you. You know I'm still too young to drink. What if Grandpa catched me? I coulda been toast!"

"Relax, I locked the door so there's no way he could find out."

"One more thing, for the umpteenth time I've already asked you this, why are you naked?" He groaned.

"C'mon, don't I look good naked?" she said seductively running her fingers on the blanket covering her body.

"Okay, my head still hurts and I don't wanna suffer brain damage so stop doing that and get dress already before Grandpa knocks. As for me I'm gonna take a shower." He said grabbing a towel.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Don't you wanna lie down for a little bit more and just fool around?"

"As much as I'd enjoy that we still have a date remember?" He said heading into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I wanna go to that fancy restaurant first. I'm starved! Oh, and by the way, nice abs!" she smirked, just now noticing Ben's muscular body.

"Yeah, if you like that I got more under the hood." He smirked before closing the bathroom door.

"You pervert!" she shouted to him before standing up and getting dressed.

Ben exits the shower fully dressed and takes out his wallet from his other pants. He opens the content and counts the amount of money he has with him. _I hope Gwen doesn't have the urge to go shopping or I can kiss my 5000 dollars goodbye. Wow, I saved 5000 dollars?! I guess without Gwen I don't have anyone to spend my money on. Not that this'll last when this day is over… _he sighed putting back the money in his wallet but not before taking 1000 dollars just so he'd have some left when the day is over.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready." He said turning to Gwen who was dressed in schoolgirl style clothes: A white buttoned-up shirt with a red tie, a black miniskirt and long socks that covered her legs just below the knees.

"How do I look?" She asked blushing.

Ben was speechless. He just stared at her looking at her head down to her feet and back up.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now c'mon let's get going!" She said wrapping herself in Ben's arm as they made they're way out of the hotel. They met up with Max outside decked in climbing equipment.

"Where you going Grandpa?" asks Gwen.

"Well me and a couple of my buddies are gonna check out a dormant volcano nearby. So I guess I will be gone for a couple of hours or longer. Have fun on your date and make sure to come back before 8 this evening."

"We will." Ben said as Gwen tugged at him.

"C'mon Ben I'm starving!" she complained pulling him towards the nearby restaurant.

"Kids these days; One day you're changing both their diapers and then the next day they start going out on dates. I swear time goes by too quickly." He shrugs as he heads back in the hotel.

Ben and Gwen took a seat just as a waiter appeared giving them both menus.

"May I suggest the _Coq au vin_? It is the specialty of the house, very delicious and it goes well with _Bistrot à Vin_" the waiter suggested.

"I hope you're not referring to Scottish whiskey." Ben said as Gwen giggled. "I'll just have the first thing you said, what about you Gwen?"

"I think I'll just have the salad and a chocolat à l'ancienne for dessert." Gwen said giving the menu back to the waiter.

"Uugghh, I was hoping they'd have burgers and fries. I hope I didn't just order some radioactive snails or something." he joked.

"Actually _Coq au vin_ is a French fricassee of rooster cooked with wine, lardoons, mushrooms, and sometimes with garlic. I hear it's really good not that I enjoy eating animals. I feel so sorry for them." Gwen frowned.

"Well, I could become a vegetarian if you like?" Ben smiled

"I don't think you can pull it off but thanks for offering anyway." She smiled.

Just then a girl passes by and stops in front of them after seeing Ben.

"Ben Tennyson? Is that you?" The girl asked looking at Ben.

Ben couldn't first tell who it was but after looking more closely "Christine?"

"Wow, it's been awhile!" She said jumping at him wrapping her arms.

"Uh, could you let go of me? I'm on a date with my girlfriend." Ben said looking at Gwen who was clearly ticked off at Christine.

"I'm sorry I don't think I've met you better. Hi, I'm Gwen. What're you doing to my boyfriend?" Gwen says forcing a smile trying to hide her anger.

"Hey, I'm Christine. I met up with Ben two years ago while me and my friends were hanging out on a beach resort." She said forcing a smile.

"Funny, Ben never mentioned you to me." She said (imagine those curve lines forming a cross that appear on a cartoon characters head when they get really upset cause that's how Gwen looks like right now."

"She's just someone I met at a beach resort Gwen. Nothing more." Ben reassures her.

"How could you say that Ben? After all the fun things we did. You even offered to put lotion on my back while I was gonna get a tan." Christine said smiling at Gwen.

"Okay, that did not happen!" Ben stood up. "You were the one who asked me to put lotion on your back and if I remembered clearly, I declined!" Ben then noticed that other people were staring at them so he sat back down. "Gwen I swear I'm telling the truth." He looked at Gwen who was on the verge of exploding. Ben began to panic.

"I…think I need some air." Gwen said standing up and walking away.

"Wait…Gwen! Okay Christine... Waddya think your doing?! That's not what happened at all!" Ben confronted her.

"I don't know what you're talking bout Ben. That's how I remembered it." She said holding on to him. Ben tried to shrug her off.

"Get your hands off him!" shouted an angry Gwen slowly approaching them. " Look here _Christine_ (Gwen says her name in mocking fashion), I don't know what your problem is but if you think you can have your way with Ben for one second you thought wrong!" Gwen shouts pushing her from Ben.

"You jealous Ben would rather be with me than you." Christine smirks.

"Whoa there. Listen Christine, I don't know where you got that idea but I never said I liked you. Gwen's the only girl for me." Ben said putting his hand on Gwen's waist.

"C'mon now Ben, we all know you'd rather be with me. You clearly had an eye out for me when you first saw me." Christine smirks.

"Gwen…who you gonna believe? Me or her? Please Gwen, you know me better than that." Ben pleaded. Gwen finally made up her mind. She knew Ben was telling the truth. She took a step forward…

"Listen here you bitch! (I don't know if T allows this kind of swearing so I apologize to fanfiction if it doesn't) If you think you can break me and Ben up then you have another thing coming!" She shouts as she raised her hand. Using magic, she lifts up the food on the table (their food of course) and dumps it on Christine's head.

"Uuggghhh, gross! I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" she said running away.

Ben then turns to the waiter looking at them. "Check please." He says a little embarrassed by the people staring at them.

"I'm sorry you had to pay for all the damages (The food made a lot of irremovable stains on the floor carpet not to mention the broken dishes and cups when Gwen dumped the food on Christine). I shouldn't have done that." She said as they both made their way back to the hotel.

"It's okay Gwen; I'm more concerned about the people who saw you use magic."

"Don't worry about that. I learned a spell from Charmcaster's book that erases short term memory and I already used it on them but sorry I wasn't able to use it before they charged you for the damages." She smiled hoping Ben won't get mad.

"Nah, it's just money. It's not that important. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Christine but only because there was nothing to talk about her. She's just someone I met…who I just found out is a conniving witch…and I figured that she wasn't worth mentioning since she didn't mean anything to me. I'm also sorry that this date didn't go exactly the way we wanted it to go."

"You don't have to be sorry Ben. As long as we're together who cares if things didn't go smoothly…anyway, we still have 10 hours left before the date ends." She smiles at him.

"So where do you want to go next?"

"Honestly…I'm still hungry…we haven't actually eaten anything yet…so how bout lunch? Maybe then we can hit the pool. I'm really eager to try the waterslide."

"Whatever suits your liking." Ben smiles as they ordered a quick lunch before hitting the indoor pool.

"Wow, this place is huge! Too bad there are too many people. It's really crowded." Gwen frowned.

Then Ben had an idea. "If you don't like it here, I know another place where we can swim!" he drags Gwen to a secluded area to make sure nobody notices and pushes down on his watch transforming into XLR8.

"Climb on my back!" XLR8 tells Gwen.

"We're we going?" she asks.

"You'll see." And with that they were gone in a blink of an eye. A few seconds later they arrived at their destination.

Ben reverted back to himself and took Gwen's hand leading her through the forest and finally stopping showing her a beautiful waterfall.

"Wow Ben, how did you know about this place?" She gaped at the beautiful view.

"I noticed it while we were heading to the resort. You ever jump down a waterfall before?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"Just asking." Ben grabbed her and led her again through the dense forest until they reached the top of the falls.

"Oh no, Ben I'm not jumping that!" Gwen protested.

"C'mon, nothing's gonna happen. I promise." He held out his hand. Gwen refused at first but she finally trusted him at clasped his hand.

"Brace yourself." Ben said holding unto her. "We're going…dooooooooowwwnnnn!" He shouted jumping as Gwen held to him tightly. They hit the water and swam to the surface.

"So…how was it?" Ben smiled.

"How was it?! How was it?!" Gwen looked angry "It was fun!" she smiled as Ben splashed water at her face. She pounced at him and they both went underwater. They looked at each other lovingly and Ben gave Gwen a kiss (underwater!) before they resurfaced gasping for air.

"Did you like that?" Ben asks smiling.

"Yeah, it was nice. An underwater kiss…where do you learn this stuff?" she giggled.

"That's for me to now and for you to eventually find out." He smirks.

"Just one problem; we're now soaking wet and we didn't bring extra clothes."

"We could leave them out to dry." Ben suggested.

"Yeah, we could." Gwen unbuttons her shirt and was about to remove it. "Ben don't look!"

"Oh c'mon, you're wearing a bra! It's not like you're completely naked. So your boyfriend sees you in a bra! Big whoop!"

"Hey, wait a minute! You wanted this to happen didn't you?!" she smirks. "That's why you suggested that! You are so oblivious!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he grins.

"Anyway, I guess you're right." She removes her shirt and miniskirt, gets out of the water and hangs them on a tree branch.

Ben stared at her his face completely red. Gwen took this as an opportunity to mess with his head. "How do I look?" she poses only in her bra and underwear.

"I think I just died and gone to heaven." He mumbled staring at her.

"Okay, it's your turn. It's only fair you know. I remove my clothes you remove yours."

_This is the happiest day of my young life!_ He thought quickly removing his clothes and throwing them to the ground. He was now only wearing boxers as Gwen laughed.

"What?!" Ben blushed

"You're wearing those same heart-shaped boxers you wore 5 years ago!" she continued laughing.

"Well, these are my lucky boxers. I wore them when you became my girlfriend!" Ben smiles and Gwen blushed.

"Wait a minute, you wore those at the park when you admitted your feelings for me?"

"Yeah…"

"And you also wore them the next day when we went camping? You didn't even change boxers?"

"…"

"I hope you didn't wear the same boxers everyday until now." She joked.

"Of course not! I didn't wear them before I took a shower this morning." He joked and Gwen giggled. The sun was almost setting.

"I think our clothes are dry enough. Care to take me back?" Gwen said wrapping her arms around Ben.

"Yeah, there's a lot more places we need to go to before this day ends!" He transforms into XLR8 and they were gone in a split second. Meanwhile a figure has been observing them from afar. His green eyes turned to the direction of the volcano just as Max and his buddies had reached the top. The eyes vanished into the shadows.

They spent the remaining hours visiting every part of the resort before eventually getting tired. They returned to their room just as the clock hits 8:00pm. They plopped unto the bed as soon as they opened the door.

"This was the most fun I ever had! Thanks." Gwen smiled and kissed Ben on the cheek.

"Man, I'm starved again! Maybe we should order some chow?"

"I guess Grandpa hasn't come back yet." Gwen notices.

"That's weird. Usually Grandpa wouldn't take this long to return."

"Maybe he's still having a good time with his friends."

"Maybe you're right." Ben calms down.

Suddenly a blinding flash swept the room. Ben and Gwen looked at the window and realize its coming from the volcano. Huge explosions were seen from the top. Even though the volcano was far away they still looked intense. A lot of people started to panic and many started screaming creating a huge commotion.

"Something's very wrong Gwen and we have to find out what it its! Grandpa might be in trouble!" Ben says transforming into Stinkfly. Gwen climbed into his back as they flew out the window heading for the volcano.

**Author's note:** Is Max really in trouble? If so how? Is the volcano erupting or is there some other reason? Tune in to the next chapter to find out.


	13. Goodbye Ben

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note: **This fic is nearing its end. Sigh, all good things must come to an end. Sadly, school will begin soon here so I might not be able to make new fics for a long time. I promise though that if I can spare some extra hours I will give you the best I can come up with. Parting is such sweet sorrow. By the way, I mistakenly put green eyes on the previous chapter instead of red. Those were red eyes following them. My bad! I hope all the time I spent and hard work I did inspire you to make your own BenxGwen fic so that some day I will be the one reading my favorite reviewers work. I just wish that the authors here finish their fic 'cause some are left incomplete. I'm eager to know what happens! Well I hope after this fic we can meet again someday…

Ben and Gwen arrived at the top as Ben reverts back to himself. They were shock to find Max and some of his climbing buddies bound and gag on the ground. Gwen ran to untie them quickly. Just as she took the handkerchief from Max's mouth did he shout…

"No! Ben! Gwen! You have to escape! This is a trap!"

"What about you and your friends!" worried Gwen.

"There's no time! You have to get out of here before…" he was cut off when a huge figure suddenly impacted in front of Ben.

"No way!" Ben couldn't believe it. There in front of him stood his most feared adversary…Vilgax.

"This time Tennyson…you will not escape." With a raise of one of his huge arms he summons a whole army of flying robots surrounding the whole area. "Give me the Omnitrix or your love ones will perish!"

"Nice try Vilgax but I think Gwen and Grandpa can handle these robots of yours." Ben said pushing down on the watch transforming into Diamondhead. "As for me, I already cracked the Master Code 2 years ago."

"Such a naïve fool. I was not referring to your pitiful cousin or your troublesome Grandfather. I made a quick trip to your hometown Bellwood the other day and I met two of the nicest people." He laughed.

"You didn't…" Diamondhead was shocked.

"Oh but I did." He smirked as two robots appeared behind him each holding one of Ben's unconscious parents.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." He reverts back to himself and walks towards Vilgax.

"Ben! Don't! If you do surrender Vilgax will still destroy us all!" Gwen shouts at him.

"I'm sorry Gwen; I can't risk putting any of you in danger." Ben says softly as Vilgax orders the robots to come nearer.

"Finally for once you are thinking child. Now come with me and your family will be safe."

When Ben was within arms-length of Vilgax he gave a small smile.

"What reason have you to smile?" Vilgax inquired.

"If there's one thing you made me believe Vilgax is that to never believe you!" Ben pushed down on his watch transforming into Wildvine. He lashes out the two robots and picks up his parents with his extended arms before placing them beside Gwen who has already untied Max and his buddies.

"Vilgax punctures Wildvines chest and lifts him to the air. "Big mistake Ben…" he says slowly before slamming him to the ground and stomping on him several times. Another green flash and soon Fourarms appears lifting Vilgax and throwing him to the air. Diamond hand creates a huge prison surrounding Vilgax and Heatblast unleashes a fiery blast of heat (hehe) crystallizing Vilgax. Benwolf uses his sonic howl to destroy a portion of the robot army before being bombarded by laser blasts. A fallen Ben lays on the grounds severly bleeding.

"Ben! No!" shouts a worried Gwen unleashing a several bolts of magical energy unto the robot legion. She then runs towards him and looks at his wounds.

"It's fine Gwen. Just a few cuts." Ben tells her.

"You're bleeding badly! You must have broken bones!" cries Gwen.

"That's not our problem right now. You have to escort these people outta here. I'll deal with Vilgax!"

"But Ben…"

"Go!" shouts Ben.

Vilgax breaks from his diamond prison and takes out a piece of diamond and hurls it towards Gwen.

"Gwen, look out!" Ben shouts shielding Gwen as the diamond pierces through his chest.

"Ben!" shouts an exasperated Gwen as she looks on at the diamond sticking out from his chest. Ben falls to the ground.

"Ben! Don't die on me now! Please!" tears were trickling down her face.

Ben's breathing slows down as his bleeding continuous. Gwen tightly grips his hand trying to keep him from phasing out. Ben grip loosens and his hand becomes cold. Gwen doesn't want to give up. She applies mouth to mouth but to no avail.

"Ben…" says a heart-broken Max as he stares at his lifeless body with Gwen desperately trying to resurrect him. His sad looks turns into an angry scowl as he looks at Vilgax who was cackling at the thought of victory.

"You'll pay for this Vilgax!" he shouts pulling a remote from his belt. With a push of a button the remote transforms into a huge cannon.

"His sacrifice is utterly pointless." Vilgax shouts as he leaps towards Max who fired his weapon creating a powerful beam of energy destroying half of the remaining robot army and sending Vilgax flying a few meters.

"It's useless to resist Tennyson. You're grandson has fallen and you shall follow his fate!" he charges towards him preparing to land a punch but was suddenly blocked by a shield. He turns towards Gwen whose hands were glowing.

"Ben placed himself in danger to save me. Now he's dead and it's all my fault. I won't let you win Vilgax! You have to kill me before you get your hands on the Omnitrix!" shouts a determined Gwen.

"Very well. You have signed your own death warrant." He sprints towards her dodging her attacks and lands in front of her and picks her up with one hand.

"I promise to kill you slowly. Making you experience pain like never before as I slowly crush your pathetic body." He glees.

"Gwen!" shouts Max as he looks unable to do anything afraid that he might hit Gwen if he fires.

"No one can save you now child!" laughs Vilgax as he slowly raises his other arm and was about to strike before being hit by a shot of green energy. He lets go of Gwen as he tries to remove the liquid energy from his eyes as Gwen looks at the direction were the shot came from.

There stood Upchuck ready to fire off more shots. "Ben!" shouts a relieved Gwen as she approaches him and gives him a hug.

"I promised I would protect you Gwen and I intend to keep that promise!" says Upchuck pelting more green energy at Vilgax.

"You're still alive?! Impossible! The diamond shard pierced through your heart!" a shocked Vilgax shouts.

"True I could have died but something weird happened. There I was trapped in a void in pitched black darkness. A stream of light appeared and I wanted to follow it but the Omnitrix appeared and told me to stop. The light leads to eternal death said all the aliens surrounding me. But it was someone else's voice I heard that kept me form losing grip of reality. It was Gwen's. She was reason I refused to die. I won't give up as long as I can still fight. The watch is temporarily supporting my life now. I can still beat you before I'm down for the count for good!"

"Ben…you're still gonna die…?" Gwen says softly crying.

"Yeah, I will…but not now. There's one more piece of business I need to take care of. Gwen! Grandpa! Get everyone out safely! I'll deal with Vilgax personally!" Gwen and Max nodded refusing to deny Ben's final request as they escaped the volcano while Ben made sure no robot trailed them.

"You just made things much easier for me Tennyson." says Vilgax.

"Bring it on squidface!" he shouts turning into Fourarms as both of them dashes towards each other and prepares to land a punch. Max has called for the RV which was already waiting at the bottom. He and Gwen load up Vilgax's former captives before Gwen turns to him.

"What about Ben?! We have to help him!" Gwen cries out.

"Gwen! You need to understand! This is for the best! Ben will stall Vilgax for as long as he can! There's nothing we can do at this point except get these people to safety! You gotta let go of him! He wants you to be safe, that's why he chose to do this! That's why he is sacrificing himself!"

"How can you say that?! I can just abandon him! I'm sorry Grandpa but I have to!" Gwen says as she uses her magic to scale the volcano.

"Gwen!!" shouts Max but he's too late. She's too far away. "No! Gwen's right! Even though it seems in vain! I have to help somehow!" he puts the RV on autopilot ordering it to drive towards the resort. "Wait for me Ben…Gwen. Grandpa's coming!" He says pulling out a gun and jetpack as he heads up again.

Ben staggers from a punch and then another sends him sprawling on the floor. He changes into XLR8 and creates a small vortex sucking in a few of the robot armies reducing them into pieces of shrapnel before ejecting them towards Vilgax. A piece of shrapnel pierces through his exhaust point. He grunts from the pain before recovering only to be hit by a burst of energy beam coming from one of his robots clearly being controlled by Upgrade.

"You are becoming a nuisance!" Vilgax screams as he digs his claws towards the grounds and picks up a huge part of it and hurls it towards Ben who turns into Greymatter and dodges it. The projectile instead wipes out the remaining robots as Ben turns into stinkfly and shoots out green ooze blinding Vilgax. Benviktor (if your not following any of this, search Google for each of Ben's alien forms) then blasts Vilgax with a strong current frying a part of his breathing apparatus. Vilgax is now barely able to breath but shows no sign of weakening. He hurls huge rocks at Benviktor who breaks them only to be suddenly grabbed by Vilgax. He crushes his neck slowly as Benviktor tried to struggle but Vilgax is hit a blast and let's go of Ben who gasps for breath.

"Gwen!" Ben shouts as he looks at his cousin who continues to fire at Vilgax. Ben turns to Wildmutt and climbs on Vilgax's back and bites off a piece of his body regalutory suit causing him drop on his knees. Vilgax grabs him and hurls him towards Gwen knocking them both on the ground. He was about to deliver the killing blow when all of the sudden a huge blast hits his back causing him to drop to the ground. It was Max who fired. Max runs towards Ben and Gwen only to be strike by Vilgax sending him flying to the edge. Vilgax turns towards Gwen and throws her off the edge as well.

"This time, no more distraction" Vilgax says as he lifts Ben up and slams him to the ground "I am now gonna pry the Omnitrix from your cold, lifeless body." He says as he pushes Ben down deeper as blood spurts from Ben's body.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me!" shouts Ben transforming into Fourarms and lifts Vilgax throwing him near the crater of the volcano. When Vilgax got up, Fourarms charges towards him and hits him squarely on the stomach as both of them fall down towards the molten hot lava.

"No! I cannot be defeated!" shouts Vilgax trying to break free from Fourarm's grip.

"See you in hell, asshole!" Fourarms yells as both of them plunges towards the pool of lava.

Gwen looks down at the crater but sees no sign of life.

"Ben, no…" she says softly breaking down into tears as Max comforts her.

They watched as the lava consumes Vilgax's remaining visible part of the body as his arm is slowly engulfed by the roaring hot liquid. Not a trace of Ben in sight.

**Author's note:** Ben is now dead as he sacrificed himself to finally put down Vilgax for good. How will Gwen go on living without him? Already the world seems a little less bright. Tune in on the final two chapters to find out.


	14. I'm Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** I like to give a shout out to my pal's birthday. Happy late, late Birthday dude! Forgive the lateness of this greeting. I forgot about your birthday since I was too caught up on this fic (please don't reply upon reading this), anyway on with chapter 14, the second to the last chapter. Sniff, it's so sad that this is nearing its end. I wish I can write more but alas I still have my priorities. Forgive me Ryan! (I took that line from the fairly odd parents). I'm gonna miss the ever perverted wetdog, the please update soon phantomhogake but I'll especially miss my favorite reviewer baku babe! She's the only one that actually initiates a conversation with me! At least I can still watch Gwen on television! Yay television! On with the chapter!

"Where am I? Am I dead? Everything's so dark I can't see a thing. So this is what death feels like…an empty space…nothing. No one to comfort me, just me floating endlessly. It's only been seconds and I already miss Gwen. I miss her touch, her face, I miss her everything. Sigh, I guess this is really what's in store for me. I'm sorry Gwen… I couldn't say I love you for the last time before I died." Ben stared at the empty darkness his face full of tears.

_Ben Tennyson. _A voice called.

"Who said that? Where are you? Who are you?"

_You're decisions. The actions you made and the destiny you chose. You are truly unique._

"Who are you? Please tell me." Ben pleaded.

_My identity does not matter. You sacrificed yourself to save other lives. You kept your loved ones away from danger. You are truly one of a kind. I wish to honor such bravery. You are indeed worthy of the Omnitrix._

"What does it matter now, I'm dead and nothing I can do can change that."

_You are to believe you are now but a wandering soul? My dear boy, you are not dead. You are but inside the very thing you have bonded with. Welcome child. Welcome to the realm that is your Omnitrix!_

Suddenly everything brightens up around Ben. His own body is glowing with green aura but it doesn't bother him. What struck was this awesome hidden world, a utopia containing all sorts of aliens. Some he can recognize because he frequently uses them but some look new.

"Welcome great hero." Greets the alien he fondly calls Fourarms. All of the aliens bowed down before Ben.

"I don't understand." said Ben gazing around him.

_We are the very souls than embody your Omnitrix. We are the DNA entities trapped within, made to serve the bearer of the device. Azmuth, the Omnitrix's creator made the Omnitrix for the purpose of uniting different alien species together. But the device serves an even larger role. The alien warlord known as Vilgax seeks to control its power. With it he would rule the entire universe. But your brave heroics have finally ended his selfish desire. Your sacrifice has finally put the universe at peace._

"Still, that doesn't put my own mind at ease." Ben says sadly.

_You desire to be with the one you love most. The human known as Gwen._

"How did you kno…"

_We have witness your entire adventure having worn the device. You quarreled and fought at lot with that girl but at the same your mind shows affection for her. We share a deep mental bond with you. We do not understand such love for others. We live through logic and love is indeed highly illogical. We do know however that it is the very thing you highly regard the most. It is a mystery to us but it is not our place to judge. Reasons unknown we have realize that this so-called love is far more powerful than any force in the cosmos _(okay this is getting corny but it sounds good! Keep going creepy voice thingy person!). _Thus it is only right that you gain your freedom from your heavy burden as you have served its purpose. Now you can follow what your heart desires._

The Omnitrix detaches from Ben's arm and is enclosed in a parcel.

_Take it as a gift. It is now yours. The creator has tasked another with the burden to protect this universe. He is now the new guardian wielding the second Omnitrix. You are now relinquished of this task. You are now free. _The utopia suddenly disappears leaving Ben by himself.

"Wait! Where do I go from here?!" shouts Ben trying to grab the once glistening kingdom turned into a speck of light.

_You can now go anywhere child. You are your own person…now off with you. Your very destiny awaits…_With a bright flash Ben suddenly wakes up. He looks around and sees his Grandfather with a smile and then turns to Gwen, tears falling from her eyes, breaks into a smile. They were inside an ambulance. Ben saw he was strapped to bed. An oxygen mask in his face and several bandages wrapped around him.

"Ben!" she says pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank God you're still alive!"

"What happened? I'm pretty sure I was gonna be toast when I plunged into the volcano." He says softly.

"I'm not sure either. We thought we've lost you for good. But the strangest thing happened. We saw you rise out from the lava trapped inside some green field or something. Then it disappeared just as it placed you on the ground."

"The Omnitrix!" Ben quickly scanned his left wrist. It was gone. "Where is it? I'm sure I had it with me when I…" he saw Gwen's sad face.

"You shouldn't worry yourself about that watch anymore. You're still bleeding and we have to take you to a hospital."

"Yeah, but the voice said…" Ben felt something in his hand. He didn't notice it before because his body was numb but regaining feeling he saw that he was holding some sort of parcel.

"What's that thing you keep holding to Ben?" asks Max.

With a push of a button the parcel enlarges and opens, revealing a modified Omnitrix. Much smaller in size compared to the original.

"It's the Omnitrix. I guess he really wanted me to have it." Ben said wheezing.

"Who did? Ben what're you talking about?" Gwen asks worriedly her eyes were still red from all the crying she did.

Ben gave a low smile. "It's nothing Gwen. It's all in the past. All our adventures with the watch are just old memories now. I just wanna spend the rest of life with you. Now, I'm looking forward to our future." Ben smiled tossing the parcel to a nearby bag as he wiped the tears from Gwen's face.

Gwen couldn't help but cry some more as she held tightly unto Ben. They looked at each others eyes as their head drew closer for a passionate kiss.

"Right now, I'm wondering how we can break this to our parents."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll understand Ben." A familiar voice said.

"Dad?" Ben's eyes widened in astonishment. He sat up and looked to the back only to see his Mom and Dad looking at him with a smile on their face. "You're not mad about this at all?"

"Of course we aren't honey. Your grandfather told us everything Ben. About your relationship with Gwen and how much you loved each other. Even the part were you sacrificed yourself to save her. We're really proud of you Ben. You sure showed that nasty alien." Her mother said smiling.

"Although we're not entirely happy about you two keeping this a secret from us. Also you Dad for not telling us about these aliens. You should have known better than to hide these from us. Now about your relationship with Gwen…" Ben's dad says with a raised eyebrow. Ben and Gwen both had scared looks on their faces. His dad suddenly cracks a smile "We want you to know that we accept."

Max gives Ben a wink as he smiled at Ben's parents. Ben and Gwen beamed with delight as well.

"And don't worry about your parents Gwen. We'll handle take care of this. I'm sure they'd understand." Ben's mother gave a smile at Gwen who smiled back as well.

"Well everything turned out fine after all." Max said with a huge smile "Now how about I whip us up something to celebrate this joyous event."

"Uhh…we think we'll pass." They all said in unison to Max's offer. Max simply chuckled at their reply.

"We should really make plans for their future Carl. The wedding should be perfect! Their vows have to be ready! We'll invite the whole family! The church it should be in! The food! The decorations! Oh, I almost forgot the honeymoon! I think Coney Island would be perfect. They can ride a cruise ship! And the baby shower! We should change the guest room to a nursery! I'll call the painters for the job!" Ben's mum gushed with excitement.

"Uhh… don't you think you're going a little too fast sweetheart? They ARE still 15 you know." Carl said scratching his head. Ben and Gwen only stared at her with their mouths wide open.

"You're right. I'm sorry kids. It's just that this is a big deal for me. To think you two are soon gonna be married! I'm so excited! My baby's finally grown up!"

"Okay, mom! You're starting to freak me out. I don't think me and Gwen should think about marriage until later. Much later. Right Gwen? Gwen?" He looked to his side to find Gwen's not there. He realized she was sitting with his mother.

"You really think Coney Island will be perfect?" Gwen said at Ben's mother looking star-eyed.

"Of course! It's really lovely there! You two will enjoy your honeymoon vacationing there!" Ben's mother said with a smile.

"It sounds so romantic! Do they have swimm…" Gwen was cut off.

"Gwen…" Ben calls out.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She says taking a seat beside Ben again. "Ben's right. There's no need to rush…although I'd really want to take a dip on their hot springs! Ben we should really go skinny dipping when…"

"Gwen…" Ben says again.

"Sorry." She said giggling as Max and Ben's parents laugh.

"Could we change the subject please? I'm not comfortable talki…Uuggghhh… (wheeze… wheeze)" Ben began to suffer major heart pain.

"Ben what's wrong? Ben!" Gwen began to panic.

"His heart is bleeding! Doctor! Quick! My grandson's suffering heart failure!" Max shouts.

"It's fine. I think I just…Aaarrrggghh... (pant… pant)" Ben tried to remain seated. His heart is now severely bleeding. He feels dizzy all of the sudden.

"Ben!" shout Ben's parents.

"Ben, we're almost at the hospital! Hang on!" Gwen said grasping his hand tight.

"I think…I'm fine. Maybe…it was just…a false…ala…" Ben suddenly collapses to the floor.

"Ben!" Gwen yells breaking into tears. She tries to wake him but he didn't respond.

When they arrived the doctors rush Ben to the emergency room. They began operation quickly.

A few hours have passed. Gwen, Max and Ben's parents sat quietly at near the emergency room. Gwen stood up and began pacing back and forth. She was getting very worried.

"Gwen…" Max whispers quietly to himself as Ben's mother prayed continuously for her son's health. The doctor emerges from the emergency room.

"Well doc, how's Ben." Carl says standing up.

"He's fine. His heart is severely wounded but the operation was a success. All he needs to do now is rest for a couple of days and he should be good as new." The doctor said smiling.

"Thank you doctor." Carl shook his hand relieved Ben was gonna be fine.

"Can we see him?" Gwen asks.

"Sure. Wait here." The doctor said heading to the door. In a few seconds, Ben emerges in the room on a wheelchair.

"Hey." Ben says softly. Gwen ran towards him and hugs him tightly.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She said shedding a tear.

"It'll take more than severe blood loss and sudden heart failure to keep Ben Tennyson down!" he smirks. Gwen simply giggles.

"You have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days Ben. We'll check a room for you. Dad, could you go out and buy some snacks in case Ben gets hungry. You should go home Gwen. You're parents must be worried about you." Carl said.

"I think I'll keep Ben company. My parents won't mind." Gwen says smiling.

"Very well then. Let's go Carl. We have to get Ben's room ready and then get a few stuff from home." Ben's parents walked towards the counter as Ben turns towards Gwen.

"Keep me company, eh? Yes! I finally get a cute nurse to 'take care of me'!" Ben says moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't push your luck. If you behave maybe Nurse Gwen will consider giving you the 'special' treatment." She whispers to his ear.

"I should have gotten myself injured years ago!" he grins as Gwen merely giggled.

"Here's your room no. and key Ben, Gwen would you mind watching him for us? Were just gonna get a few things from home."

"Don't worry about a thing. I can take care of Ben. You two should get some rest. You both look a bit tired." Gwen insisted.

"Can we trust Ben will be alright? What if he…" Ben's mother said worriedly.

"Don't worry about a thing dear. Gwen's a responsible girl. She and Dad can watch over Ben. Thanks for offering to keep Ben company Gwen. We'll see you both tomorrow." Carl said.

"Bye baby! Try not to bother Gwen so much!" Ben's mother yelled as they exit the hospital.

"Grandpa should be back soon." Ben said.

"Yeah. Well let's get you to your room Ben. I advice you should take it easy and get plenty of rest. Don't worry, Nurse Gwen's gonna 'nurse' you back to health." She said giggling pushing Ben's wheelchair across the hall.

**Author's note:** Good news! I'm gonna add one more chapter so there's two more chapters left. The next will be about Ben recovering with Gwen playing as 'nurse'! The last is a secret but It's gonna be a happy ending! You'll all love it! Well, bye for now!


	15. Ben's Anatomy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** Before this fic ends I wanna talk about my crush on Gwen. I keep wondering on that. Why do I like her so much? She's ten years old! I'm way older than she is but still. Maybe it's her orange hair. Her sparkling green eyes. Her perfect frame. I just don't know. Sure she can be a little short tempered and kind of harsh and sarcastic but that's what makes her different right? You can't just help but like her unique brand of spunk. She sounds so cruel and inconsiderate but at the same time her voice is so mellow, it just kinda melts me when I listen to her. Maybe that's why I watch Ben 10 a lot. Just to see her. Man, I'm pathetic. She and Ben make the perfect team don't you think? They are so different yet not that different at all. We all know she likes Ben deep inside as Ben likes her. That's why Alien Force just pisses me off. They ruined a perfectly good relationship! Okay, I'm finish whining like a little girl now. On with the next chapter! (**Warning:** sexual tensions present also several time lapses will occur.)

(About Gwen's magic to heal Ben; I can't answer that so let's just pretend that she can't okay?)

When they've both reach the designated room, Gwen unlocked the door and pushed Ben's wheelchair inside. It was a decent room, not too shabby. There was a small tv, it was air-conditioned and ample light entered through the curtains.

"Ben, we're here. Ben?" Gwen realizes that he has fallen asleep. "Sigh, I guess I better put him to bed. Now I really do feel like a nurse." She tries lifting Ben but found he was too heavy for her. "Maybe if I use magic…but it might backfire. This is so tedious." She tried her hardest to lift Ben as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. She drags him towards the bed and places him gently on a pillow when suddenly her feet got caught and she fell on top of him.

Ben awoke from the sudden weight pressing to his body and found Gwen on top of him rather embarrassed. "Couldn't you have waited until I woke up?" He smirks.

"I wasn't…It was an accident…I didn't…I mean…! Sigh, never mind." Gwen said retreating to a nearby chair.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Gwendolyn Tennyson fails to come up with an excuse." Ben says looking at her with a smile.

"Oh just shut it!" Gwen snapped at him.

"Whoa, I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's with the attitude Miss Crankypants?" Ben said in a concerned tone.

"I'm sorry Ben. I'm just a little worked up, that's all" Gwen says softly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ben says in a low voice.

"I just can't help thinking that your life is always in danger because of me. There where plenty of instances where I almost lost you. What if that happens?" Gwen said crying a little.

"Gwen, I've risk my own life to save you because I want to. It's not your fault, it's mine. I had the Omnitrix and I know of the danger that goes with it. I could have left but I didn't. But this is different now. I did my part and now its time to move on. It's not my responsibility anymore. I've earned my freedom and I choose to spend it with you." Ben sat up and opened his arms towards Gwen. Gwen stood up and received him happily as both placed each other in a tight embrace.

Gwen climbed up his bed and snuggled comfortably beside him. Ben ran his fingers down her silky orange hair as he stared lovingly at his cousin. The room was pretty chilly but the warmth of their body pressing together was sufficed to counter the cold.

"Ben, I don't want you to ever leave me, promise?" Gwen said with a pout. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Promise." Ben smiled. "Now if you don't mind you're crushing my other arm."

"Sorry!" Gwen said lifting her weight allowing Ben to slide his arm off.

"Now I think I might need some medical attention from Nurse Gwen." Ben winked.

Gwen giggled a little. "Let's see, will this make it feel better?" She said kissing his arm.

"I think this part hurts a little bit as well." He said pointing to his cheek. Gwen kissed his cheek. "And this one hurts also, and this one, and that one, and…especially this one." He said pointing to his lips. Gwen gave a small chuckle and presses her lips against his. He places one hand on her back and deepens the kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away. Both were breathing heavily. Ben was now lying on Gwen's stomach. He sat up and faces her…

"Gwen…I don't think I can hold it in much longer. I can't fight this urge anymore. I need you really badly." Ben says as he felt his body getting hot.

Gwen was shocked. "Ben…I don't know…I mean…what if someone finds out? And…are we even ready?" she began to panic.

"Well…I can't force you if you don't want to. It's not right to try and talk you into this…I'm sorry I even said that." Ben says lying down again. He began stroking Gwen's hair again. Gwen looked at Ben who was staring at the ceiling obviously deep in thought. She knew that he felt guilty for even saying that to her and making her feel uncomfortable.

"Ben?" Gwen calls out softly.

"Yeah…?" He answers turning towards her.

(**WARNING: **the next two paragraphs contains sexual content. Everybody should read it! What's the point of this warning?)

As soon as he does Gwen quickly plants her lips to his pulling him towards her. Ben blinked a bit surprised but then closes his eyes to savor this feeling. Her tongue enters his mouth as she deepens the kiss. Their tongues danced wildly as the two lovers pressed tightly to each other. Ben pulled away and slowly slid his mouth down Gwen's face as he began kissing her neck. Gwen moaned softly as Ben's hand began slowly moving towards her chest. He felt her soft skin through her shirt as his hand massages her chest which made Gwen moaned even louder (This is rated teen so I'm trying to control all the sexual terms. This is harder than it looks people).

Ben removes his jacket and shirt and begins unbuttoning Gwen's shirt. Gwen removes it completely and tosses it to the floor. He continuous to kiss her passionately as he begins removing his own pants. Ben slowly grazes his lips through her body as he unzips the side of Gwen's skirt and slowly slides it off her legs. His hand slowly rubs her thighs as his lips pressed against her chest. Gwen was about to remove her bra when suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Ben! Gwen! It's your Grandpa! Open this door! I brought food!" he calls out as he nudges at the doorknob.

"Grandpa!" Gwen squeaks. "Hurry Ben! Get dressed." Gwen whispered nervously.

"Kids? Why is the door lock?! Can you let me in please?!" Max's voice sounded more agitated. Both cousins rushed to pick up their clothes and hastily put them back on.

"What are you two doing in there? Open this door now!" Max demanded.

"Just a minute Grandpa! I'm still changing cause…uh…I just took a shower! Ben's asleep so could you please keep it down!" Gwen called out.

"Alright then." Max's voice was lower this time.

"Hurry! Get into bed!" Gwen said pushing Ben to his bed and he quickly lied down pretending to be asleep making snoring sounds. Gwen then unlocks the door.

"Hey grandpa, I see you bought food." Gwen chuckled nervously.

"You seem to be pretty dry for someone who just took a shower. Your hair is a mess and your clothes are a bit wrinkled." Max said suspiciously.

"Well, you know…Magic. It's so convenient for drying hair…and clothes. Hehe." Sweat trickled from her forehead.

"The room is pretty cold but you're sweating and you sound like you're nervous. Any activities perhaps while I was gone." He raised a brow.

"Uhh…magic really takes a lot outta me. Really makes me feel warm." Gwen was now panicking and Max observed this.

"Okay Gwen. You can stop lying now. And as for you Ben…" Max threw a small thermos on his head making him sit up instantly "You know better than to pretend you're asleep. Nice try faking but I know very well you don't snore. You two should have known better than try to lie to your grandfather. I hope I didn't encourage both of you when I told you about the 'birds and the bees'." Max said shaking his head.

"Did you have to hit me in the head with a thermos?" He said rubbing his noggin.

"Yes, I do." Max smiled. "Kids I know you two love each other and all that but don't you think you're going at this too quickly. I'm not saying I'm trying to prevent that but I just want you two to be absolutely sure about this so you don't end up having regrets."

"Okay, first of all, how sure are you we were doing 'that?'" Gwen questioned.

"Well, I am a grandfather with two kids and lots of grandsons so I'm pretty sure I would know." Max raised a brow.

The answer was enough to make Ben and Gwen silent.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I left something back at the RV. You two…behave." Max hurried off and closed the door.

"Well that was really frustrating. Grandpa's timing really becomes annoying sometimes." Ben said folding his arms.

"You know he's right Ben." She said softly. "We shouldn't have done that."

"If you remembered correctly we didn't. Sigh…whatever. Wake me up when we're already married." Ben said lying down again with his back turned to her.

"Why?" Gwen asked confused.

"So we can do it without upsetting grandpa." Ben said letting out a small chuckle.

"Sometimes, you are such a dweeb." Gwen smiled throwing the thermos on his head.

"Ow! Okay, a thermos is for drinking, not for throwing at Ben!" He said without looking at her.

Just then Max enters the door carrying a large container of what seems to be slime. Gwen felt like she was about to puke. The rancid stench also added to that feeling.

"Okay, what is that?" Gwen said covering her noise and fanning the stench away with her other hand.

"This is something I whipped up for Ben. It'll help make the pain go away once he puts it in his mouth." Upon hearing this, Ben quickly sat up and looked at the container nervously.

"No offense Grandpa but I think this will only worsen the pain." He said covering his nose.

"Nonsense! Snail brain cooked in its own slime is an excellent pain killer." Max smiled.

"Did you just say snail brain?!" Gwen asked shocked as he looked at Ben who instantly fainted on his bed.

"Hehe, that'll teach him." Max laughed.

"Wait a minute. So this was just a joke just to mess with us?" Gwen looked a bit mad.

"Yup, mostly at Ben, but pretty much." He smiled.

"Grandpa…" Gwen groaned. "I swear you're like a kid at times."

"Ben, wake up. Ben?" Gwen said shaking him.

"Oh man, what happened?" Ben said rubbing his head.

"You fainted when you heard Grandpa was gonna make you eat snail brain." She said smiling. Ben's eyes rolled and he fainted again to which Gwen only laughed.

**Several hours later…**

It was about 2 in the morning when Ben awoke. He looked around to see Grandpa snoring on the couch and Gwen quietly sleeping on a sofa. He couldn't sleep so he decided to watch some television. Ben's eyes were drawn to a corner where the Omnitrix sat on top of an opened backpack. He stared at it liked one hypnotized and his body began to move unknowingly towards it. He slowly reached at his hands when the Omnitrix suddenly jumped on his wrist and reattached itself. Ben sudden outburst awoke Gwen.

"Ben?" Gwen said turning on the lights. "What's going o…" She froze seeing the Omnitrix on his wrist**. "**Ben, I thought you were through with that thing. Why did you..?"

"I don't know. It just called to me to approach it." Ben said softly.

"Ben, you know very well of the danger that comes with having that thing. You promised not to use it again." She said with a tear on her eyes.

"Gwen, I'm not going hero anymore; At least not to save the world. That job belongs to someone else now. The watch knows it too. Look." Ben said as he slowly pulls the Omnitrix from his wrist removing it completely.

"I don't get it. If that's true why did you…?" Gwen was cut off.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna need this again. If we ever run into trouble…" Ben said not continuing his sentence. He knows Gwen already understood. She nods and moves closer to him.

"If we do…but not now." She said taking the watch and putting it away.

The two embraced not wanting to move from the spot as Max looked on with one eye open; a smile on his face before closing his eye and going back to sleep.

**A week from now…**

Ben was now fully recovered as he and Gwen and Max stepped out of the hospital. Ben takes a deep breath holding Gwen close to him.

"Aaaahhh, fresh air! Nothing like it!" he said satisfyingly.

"Well, we better get a move on! Plenty more adventure awaits." Max said smiling as he steps inside the RV. Ben and Gwen looked at him before facing each other.

"Well, shall we?" Gwen smiled.

"Yeah…but I need to make a quick stop first. You and Grandpa wait for me." He said before dashing away.

"Where's Ben going?" Max asks peering outside.

"Not sure. Probably needs a bathroom break." She giggled.

Ben stopped by a certain store a few meters away.He went inside and greeted the store clerk.

"Hey, Fred. Got my order?" He waved.

"Sure do Ben. Here ya go! Must be one special girl for you to get this. She must be mighty purty." He smiled.

"Yeah." Ben said softly as he handed him his money.

"Well, better mosey on now Ben. Glad doin business with ya pardner."

"You know you could stop with the Texan accent." Ben laughed as he exited the store.

He returned to the RV.

"Ben where were you? You were gone awfully long." Gwen said worriedly.

"Just met up with an old friend." Ben answered giving Gwen a quick kiss.

"Who? It isn't Kai is it?" Gwen asked putting on a fake pout.

"Nope, it's Charmcaster." Ben joked but Gwen thought he was being serious.

"Since when were you friend with Charmcaster? You're not going out with her secretly are you?" She raised a brow.

"Course not. I haven't even asked her out yet." He joked only to be elbowed in the stomach by Gwen.

"Humph." Gwen raised her head entering the RV.

"Oh, c'mon Gwen. I was just kidding." He said running after her.

"You never learn Ben." Max said softly that only he would hear it as he turned on the ignition.

"Gwen, I'm sorry all right. Can't you take a joke?" Ben pleaded but Gwen pretended not to hear.

"I'm ignoring you." She said crossing her arms.

"C'mon. Even if Charmcaster is hot she's way older for me to date her. Uh oh, that did not come out right." Gwen fumed at what he said. She flicked his ear before stomping unto bed.

"Ben that was the worst thing you could ever say to your girlfriend." Max called from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I know. I am such a dumbass." He said slapping his forehead. "Guess I gotta apologize."

"You might need this." Max said throwing him a helmet.

"What for?" Ben said confused.

"Trust me on this. Let's just say I said the exact same thing to your Grandma. Nuff said."

"Okaaayyy" Ben said putting on the helmet. He opened the curtain and sat beside Gwen.

"What's with the helmet?" Gwen asks looking at him.

"Grandpa told me to put it on. Don't ask." Ben chuckled slightly.

"I'm still mad you know." Gwen said facing the other direction.

"Okay, you wanna know the reason why I took so long. Here it is." Ben fumbled through his pocket. Finally he took out a small black box to Gwen's surprise.

"I wasn't planning on asking you this until we were a lot older but since you were too curious." He knelt on the floor with one leg and held out his arms. Gwen was shocked. She didn't know what would transpire.

"Gwen…" Ben said flicking the black box open revealing a beautiful ring. "When we get older…" Gwen eyes sparkled as she stared at Ben. "Will you marry me?"

**Author's note:** One more chapter to go! Anyways, while reading other fics, I read a rumor that the original Ben 10 concept would have Ben and Gwen as lovers on the show. But since it was a kids rated show they changed them into cousins. Kind of frustrating isn't it? I'm kinda disappointed myself. What a lost. After this fic, I'm gonna to three more! One will be the M rated sequel (drool)! The other will be an alternative ending to the ben 10 fic Lost Hero and the last is a surprise! Hey **baku babe**, I thought I was the only one who thought the Kim Possible Movie song really suits Ben and Gwen. I was surprise to find out you thought so as well. Guess we have a lot in common after all! This is interesting…oh..um…(clears throat)… tune in to the final chapter of this fic (sweat)!


	16. Finale

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10…but I sure wish I owned Gwen…

**Author's note:** Well, this is it guys; the final chapter of my fic. I'm happy yet sad at the same time. I'm happy because I'll finally finish this very long fic but sad cause it's the final chapter already. Time goes by so quickly. But fret not; yours truly still has an ace on his sleeve. 3 more fics await so you're bound to be captivated. This fic will be my masterpiece! My other fics will guarantee to keep you on your seats. I already have thought of a great plot. See ya again y'all! Love you guys…uh…girls!

The giant bells move slowly sending a metronome of deep resounding rings throughout the entire city of Bellwood. A figure dressed in black dashes at breakneck speed. He has been running for an hour now yet shows no sign of slowing down from exhaustion. He can't afford to slow down now. This is important; more important that any significant event that happened in his life. The church slowly comes into view and gradually increases in size as he becomes nearer. He bursts through the door gasping for breath. An old man awaits for him with a worried look.

"You're late." His grandfather sternly said. "They're waiting for you."

"Sorry Gramps, got into some trouble with a few petty thugs, tried to rob an old woman, pathetic chumps. I had to run all the way seeing as there aren't that many cab here in Bellwood." the 22 year old said approaching his grandfather. "How do I look?" He smiled showing him his tux.

"Let me adjust your bowtie and wipe that sweat off your face." His grandfather said fixing his suit.

"Well…its show time." He smiled pushing the two large sliding doors as he makes his way towards the altar. His family members stared at him a little upset for being late. He pays no attention to them but instead continues to stare at the woman standing at the end decked in a white dress as he slowly approaches near her. He stands next to her just as the minister opens his book

"Got an excuse why you're so late…" the woman turned to her. It was Gwen! She looked even more lovely in her dress that compliments her beautiful face "For our wedding Ben?"

**(Stop! Play theme song before continuing story!)**

"**The Finale"**

**Written by: Man of Action**

(Actually I did but I want the last chapter to look like you're actually watching the real show)

"Hero business." He whispered smiling.

"Ben I thought we already talked about this. You were supposed to give up hero business." She frowned.

"I did. I don't have the Omnitrix on my wrist anymore but that doesn't mean I won't defend an old woman being robbed by thugs." He raised a brow.

"Old habits die hard." Gwen smiled.

"Can we begin now?" the minister asks to Ben and Gwen's embarrassment.

(Blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda. Long wedding recitals. Let's move on.)

"If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold…" The minister was cut off.

"I've got something to say." Kevin says bursting through the door. "Listen her Ben, if you think you're gonna take Gwen away you've got ano…" Ben punched him in the face knocking him out.

(That wasn't really necessary for the story but I'd just like to get Kevin's ass kicked before I end this fic! Just ignore that part. It was for my personal enjoyment. Take that Kevin you freakin bastard (no offense to those Kevin fans), haha! On with the story!)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may know kiss the bride"

Ben lifts the veil covering Gwen's face as the two locked lips for a deep passionate kiss. Some weren't too delighted with Ben and Gwen's union but if the two are happy at least try to enjoy it. A lot of cousins threw thumbs up on Ben who which he only gave a shook his head. They made their way out of the church as a limo awaited them. Ben lifted Gwen off her feet as they entered the vehicle towards their wedding party.

"12 years ago I didn't expect it come to this." Ben smiled. "We used to quarrel and fight all the time but fate has a weird way of doing things."

"It's a little strange though. Remember our future selves we met when we were ten." Ben nodded. "They were about 30 years old but they weren't married unlike us. Do you think our trip somehow altered reality? Did it really change our destiny? Or it didn't. Maybe we had a fight and we divorced." Gwen said sadly.

"Well I hope not. I hope we really did change the future. I don't want it to end like that. If it was because I became a jerk in the future then I don't want the Omnitrix anymore." Ben said holding Gwen close to her. "I don't wanna believe it Gwen. I refuse to believe it. I hope it won't happen."

Suddenly a huge blast caused the limousine to topple over. Ben managed to cover Gwen only resulting in harming himself. He kicked the door open and pulled Gwen out. They looked on to see Charmcaster with a smirk on her face as she was about to cast another spell.

"Well if it isn't your girlfriend." Gwen joked before becoming serious. "Go, it's your duty." Ben only nodded as he dashes towards Charmcaster pulling the Omnitrix out of his pocket.

(I guess Ben wanted to make sure just in case there was trouble. Good thinking Ben.)

"It's hero time!" Ben shouts reattaching the Omnitrix to his wrist and pushes down on the watch as a bright green flash suddenly appeared.

**20 seconds later… **

"Let me go! I said let me go!" Charmcaster shouted to the two police officer who handcuffed her and was a dragging her to the police van.

(Seriously?! 20 seconds?! Damn that was one quick battle! The cops show up just us Ben finished the job as always with all police officers when there's a hero involved)

"Not exactly as we planned our wedding." Ben said to Gwen embarrassed as he rubbed his head. His tux was all messed up with ripped ends.

"It's okay. That's what made every moment of our dull summer worthwhile." She smiled. "Wait, if you had the watch with you the whole time why were you late for the wedding? Couldn't you just have turned XLR8?" Gwen questioned.

Ben realizes this only now and slaps his forehead.

"You doofus!" Gwen smiled.

"Okay, enough insulting me. I already know I'm an idiot. We do have a wedding party to attend." Ben said turning to XLR8. "Climb on my back." Gwen did so as the two of them sped off in a split second. When they arrived Max greeted them with a smile.

"I see you had some trouble on the way." Max raised a brow.

"Yeah, I guess some girls got mad that Ben was already taken" Gwen smiled.

"Okay, will you quit it already?" Ben pleaded.

"Yup, I guess I was pretty lucky I got to him first or else all the girls in Bellwood would follow him all day." She laughed. Ben couldn't help but smile when she looked at her pretty face.

"Enough fooling around. Everybody's waiting." Max smiled as he led the two through the door.

That night in their new home, Ben and Gwen were lying in bed. Gwen cuddled close to him as Ben stroke her hair.

"To think we used to hate each other." Gwen said softly. "Now here we are, married and lying in bed in our very own house.

"Maybe we never did hate each other. Maybe it was just a way to hide our real feelings for each other. I did like you back then even before I confessed my feelings to you." Ben smiled.

"Why?" Gwen asks.

"Why what?"

"Why did you like me back then? What made you feel attracted to me?"

"Well, remember when I had a crush on Kai?"

"Don't remind me." She pouted.

"I think I simply used her as an outlet as a way to distract myself from you. I'm not sure if I actually liked her but I was afraid what our family might think cause we're cousins. I was afraid back then. Afraid of what they would think. What you would think. But I took a chance one day. I would tell you what I feel whatever your reaction might be. You would have rejected me but I didn't care. The pressure was too great for me to bottle it up inside. Then it all just kinda happened. That's that."

"Still doesn't answer why you did like me." She said in a serious tone.

"Well, let me answer that like what a ten year old me would say; I guess I just found you pretty, and smart, and awesome. I didn't really enjoy your name calling but it made me feel noticed. At least you still knew I existed. I would tease you back too just to get your attention. I'd try to impress you but you end up impressing me. You made me feel inferior but I didn't mind. You treated me special (even if it's in a negative way) when nobody else did. You made me feel like a hero when everybody else looked down on me. Every time you smiled when I did a good job was enough to satisfy me. Every time you worried when I got hurt and tried to cheer me up. I'm not anybody's hero but it doesn't matter. I don't need the exposure. I don't need the fame. All I need is you. (Damn this is cheesy! Hmm, cheese… (drool)."

"But you are a hero Ben. To all the people you save, you're their hero. To Grandpa Max, you are a hero. To me…you are my hero." (I know this is getting corny but I can't resist typing it. It just feels right for the moment. I know some of you hate the mushy-gushy stuff but I have the urge to write it since this is about to end. Don't judge me!!)

Ben smiled as they both embraced. Their faces meet for one passionate kiss. The night is still young. Their fun has just begun!

**One year later…**

Ben paces back and forth worriedly. He keeps looking at the clock every second.

"Ben, relax." Max said.

"I can't. I'm too anxious." He said looking at the door in front of him. He waited for someone to come out hoping bringing good news.

"It should be over soon. I can't tell you how happy I am for you both." Max smiled.

A man steps out of the door and Ben confronts him.

"How is she doc?"

"She's just fine. You can see her now. Congra…"

Without hesitation Ben dashes through the door only to see his lovely wife Gwen in bed crooning at something wrapped in blankets she is holding in her arms. Ben couldn't believe the joy he was feeling right now as his wife looks at him with a smile on her face. He approaches her and affectionately looks at the small person she has in her arms.

"Well Benjamin Tennyson…" Gwen smiled "It looks like you're a daddy now."

"And you happen to be the mom." He chuckled giving her a quick kiss. Ben didn't realize that his Omnitrix slipped through his pocket and slid through the babies arm.

"I guess being a hero just comes naturally in our family." Gwen smiled after noticing what happened.

"I think he'll proudly follow in his father's footsteps." Ben smiled.

"We still have to name him." Gwen said.

"Okay, then name away."

"Hmm…" Gwen thought for a while before finally deciding. With a smile on her face she looked at their baby. "I think I'll name him…Ken."

**Author's note: **Well, this is it. The final chapter. I'm so relieved having finished this. Three more fics to go! Please review my work. I hope you liked my fic. Bye and thanks for the support. Couldn't have done it without your encouragement! Till we meet again!


End file.
